


The Avenger's Mate: What If?

by Superheroes101



Series: The Avenger's Mate [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BDSM, Beta Bruce Banner | Alpha Hulk, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Tony Stark, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Group Sex, Multi, Omega OFC, Protective Natasha Romanov, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Sub OFC, Switch Clint Barton, Switch Tony Stark, beta aunt may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superheroes101/pseuds/Superheroes101
Summary: Different Take on Avenger’s Mate –What if Enzo had actually kept in contact with his son’s best friend? Morgan knew Tony her whole life. How does that change her relationships with her mates and her decisions during her presentation?





	1. Finding Out

1996  
Tony strolled into the room, an abundance of Christmas decorated bags in his arms, both Sharon and Bobbi reaching to help him, “there’s more in the car kiddos.”  
“We’re not kids, anymore,” Bobbi grumbled, she was midway through her fourteenth year and hated the idea of anyone acting if she was not the mature young lady she wanted to be treated as.  
Tony rolled his eyes at that, “so I can take back your presents then since presents are kid stuff?”  
Blue eyes widened at that, “No.”  
“Car presents go,” Tony teasingly ordered heading in the direction of the living room. Smirking when Sharon started pushing her second cousin out of the house. 

 

“Anthony,” Peggy called out, standing up from her spot on the love seat she was sharing with her beta mate, Daniel, as their omega mate, Angie, kneeled at their feet.  
“Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel, Zia Angie,” Tony greeted dropping the presents at the tree that stood center point to the bay style windows, the tree held an overflowing amount of decorations, most hand made from past Christmas’, Angie always wanting for her family to commemorate the holidays with hand made crafts. It was why he always made sure to make sure the present he gave to her was handmade and unique only for her. Moving towards the auburn haired alpha, that had more gray in it than he knew his godmother wanted, he kissed her on the cheek as they hugged, before moving towards the other two occupants of the room to do the same.  
Daniel moved stiffly with his cane to stand and greet Tony properly, as Tony helped Angie stand from where she had been kneeling. It was harder for the omega to kneel, but she hated whenever her mates suggested that she stop, it brought the omega in her comfort at the small act of submission, that she would continue to do until her bones wouldn’t allow her too. 

 

A few minutes later, the two blonde alpha cousins passed Tony as he headed towards the kitchen for a drink, each carrying in armfuls of the rest of the presents Tony had brought with him.  
“So how long you staying Eddie?” Sharon asks, after dropping of the gifts and saddling next to the brunette beta, as he was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Bobbi doing the same to other counter next to the fridge.  
“Till tomorrow, Chatty Cat,” giving the fourteen year old a hug.  
“Good. Are you excited to meet Morgan? I can’t believe Zio Enzo wouldn’t let us see her when she was born all we got was a shitty call,” Sharon exclaimed, snatching a cracker from the platter that stood next to the stove.  
“Not even a fuckin photo,” Bobbi groused.  
“Sharon Catherine, Barbra Aurora,” Cynthia, the younger of the two children Aunt Peggy had with her mates, admonished sternly, which had both blondes standing up straighter. “I hear that kind of language again out of either of you again, and I’ll give you a good mouth washing. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Aunt Cynthia.” “Yes, mom.”  
Tony for his part kept his lips over a bottle of beer, trying to hide a small laugh at the cowed looked of the two baby alphas, he knew all to well the taste of soap from saying profanities in his god-sister’s presence.  
Sadly Cynthia turned blue eyes towards the twenty four year old, “I’ll do the same to you.”  
Internally rolling his eyes, “Yes, Cynthia.”  
Cynthia directed her eyes back to her daughter and extremely younger cousin, “Now, Enzo said he’ll be here around noon. I want you two girls on your best behavior. Morgan is not a doll to play with, and she’ll probably be asleep most of the time, so no yelling and no horseplay inside. Also no bringing up Mikey or SHIELD.” It had been a fight, but that was the line Enzo had drawn if his family wanted to be in Morgan’s life, then Mikey, his murdered son, was not to be mentioned, and SHIELD, which was basically the family business, was never to be mentioned at all. Not in front of his mates and definitely not in front of Morgan, ever.  
“You already went over this,” Bobbi whined. “You don’t need to do it again.”  
“Best behavior,” Cynthia reminded her daughter.  
“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Noon on the dot had the whole Carter family in the dining room setting up for lunch for when Enzo, his mates, and their newborn would arrive. Two minutes later just as Angie was setting the platter of roast beef sandwiches on the long wooden table did the small group of four arrive, Enzo, a bald headed alpha in his mid forties that stood at five ten led his young mates towards his family for the first time, his five foot two, twenty-one year old omega mate, Kay, holding their almost three month old daughter in her arms, while their muscle laden twenty-four year old beta mate, Sebastian, towered over them at six-nine holding the empty baby car seat.  
After introductions, Enzo held the seat out for his omega mate before sitting down next to her while Sebastian took the seat on the opposite side of Kay. Enzo in an obvious gesture to keep his family at arms length from him, placed the empty car seat between him and Tony.  
Tony snagged his beer from the table at that, guzzling down a giant pull of the cold drink, wishing for the bottle to turn into a nice glass of bourbon on ice. After Mikey had been murdered a few weeks shy of three years prior, his and Enzo’s relationship had been strained to the breaking point, all Enzo saw was the best friend of his murdered son, the man that had been glued to Mikey’s hip whenever they had functions like this, the Carters’ and the Starks’ always got together for major holidays and multiple family functions throughout the year. It was only recently that Enzo and Tony started bridging the gap, truthfully it had been because of Morgan, Enzo had shown up drunk out of his mind to Tony’s Malibu mansion after finding out that he was about to be a father again and wanting to have a piece of Mikey, the son he felt he was betraying, by finding his two mates and having a daughter all within the last year.  
Lunch was a quiet affair, normal topics such as work was out of the question. Peggy was the former director of SHIELD, while Daniel was now a retired agent, and Cynthia, John, Cynthia’s alpha husband, and Enzo were all currently agents. Angie and Kay because of the fact that they were omegas didn’t hold a job, and Sebastian could only say so much about being a professional wrestler before it got redundant and bar stories were out of the question with young ears around. Tony rather not talk about SI, and no one at the dinner table would enjoy hearing about his latest conquests. Sharon and Bobbi didn’t want to talk about school, preferring the winter break to the humdrum of freshman classes. 

 

Angie was the first to demand to hold her granddaughter, after everyone had retired to the living room. Kay after getting a nod from her alpha mate, moved off the couch that she and her mates had sequestered fir themselves, handed over the baby to her omega mother-in-law. Angie smiled down at the tiny cherub face baby girl, light blonde curls covered her head and bright green eyes like her mama looked up as chubby hands tried to grasp Angie’s loose gray curls. Peggy and Daniel who sat on either side of their mate, coo’d at their granddaughter. Daniel ran a knuckle softly across smooth skin of Morgan’s cheek, while Peggy ran her fingers lightly over the baby’s curls.  
Minutes past and Morgan was past from Angie to Peggy, then Daniel, onto Cynthia and John, each adult smiling down at the tiny face. It had been fourteen years since a baby had graced the Carter home. 

Eventually Morgan was passed to Sharon who sat on the floor next to Bobbi, Tony was leaning against the couch that Enzo and his mates were on a few feet away drinking another bottle of beer, his last if the looks he got from Peggy and Daniel had anything to say about it.  
Bobbi leaned over letting Morgan’s tiny little fingers wrap around her finger, before shaking the finger slightly and watching as Morgan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ before trying to pull Bobbi’s pointer finger into her mouth to suck on it.  
“What’s with the marker?” Tony inquired peering up and slightly over to look at Enzo, after seeing a black line on the side of Morgan’s wrist.  
“What marker?” Enzo questioned.  
“The line on Morgan’s wrist.”  
Sharon pulled the sleeve of Morgan’s jumper down, “there’s no marker, Eddie.”  
“Yeah there is.”  
“Your drunk Anthony,” Enzo informed.  
“No,” setting his beer down and scooting on his ass towards the three girls, he carefully twisted Morgan’s wrist only to see the arrow symbol on the top of her wrist. “Holy fuck!”  
“Anthony Edward!” Peggy exclaimed, she didn’t take kindly to crass language within her home.  
Tony’s eyes never left the arrow, “She has … that’s the same … she’s one of my soul mates.”

 

*************

 

2002  
“So you’re my soul mate, like Babbo and Tata are mama’s mates?” Morgan asked curiously as she drew squiggly lines over printer paper and array of crayons strewn across the coffee table.  
Setting his one of a kind tablet down, “Yep,” popping the ‘p’ as he looked over at his five year old mate, it was strange to think about, but Tony loved the fact that he had met at least one of his mates even if he didn’t have her soul mark on his body yet, she had his, a light blue circle that had a darker blue outline of a triangle, that had another smaller triangle within the larger one and on each side of the outer triangle there were two lines connecting the circle with the outer triangle.  
“How do you know?”  
Pushing up his dark gray sleeve to expose the arrow that wrapped around his right wrist, and reaching over the coffee table to do the same with the blonde’s long red sleeve, showing off the matching mark, “see this, nobody but you, me, and our soul mates can see it,” Tony explained.  
Bright green eyes sparkled at the idea of having a secret, as she asked, “Why?”  
“It’s to stop people from lying about who their soul mates could be.”  
“But lying’s bad, you get a spanking if you lie,” Morgan informed with childish naïvetés and a tilt of her head.  
Tony nodded, “That’s right lying is wrong, but some people try anyway and by only having mates be able to see the mark it stops people from lying about it, plus they won’t be able to do the bonding bite.”  
“Tata said not to bite, its bad. Why would someone bite their mate? They’re supposed to love each other, right?”  
Tony scratched the back of his neck at that, he really shouldn’t have said the last bit, the bonding bite only worked during sex and he so wasn’t having that conversation with his little mate. “They do love each other. Its … never mind Morgan, I’ll explain it when your older.”  
The blonde nodded, used to non-answers, Babbo always stopped her from asking questions about his job or anyone else’s in the Carter family. “Do you have my mark?”  
“No not yet, little mate.”  
“When you getting it?”  
“When you turn eighteen.”  
“But that’s a long time from now, can’t you get it now,” impatience covering her tone.  
“It doesn’t work that way, soul marks only come when the mate turns eighteen.”  
“So all our mates are bigger than me?”  
“They’re older than you, yes. They’re older than me, too.”  
“How much?”  
“Well,” tapping the arrow mark on her soft tan skin, “this one is about a year and a half older than me.”  
“This one?” lifting her left leg, so that her toes almost touched her face to show off the ballerina silhouette that was on her ankle.  
“Way older, just like the stars. And the green test tube on our right thigh is about three years older than me.”  
“So you’re all super duper old.”  
Tony gasped dramatically loud holding his hand to his chest as he feigned being hurt, “I’m not old. I’m awesome.”  
Morgan nodded intently at that before going back to coloring. 

Tony watched as she did, ignoring the semantics of the newest missile that Obie wanted him to finish by the end of the week. His life had really changed that Christmas Day, finding out that he would have another soul mate mark and this one would be one he knew for her whole life. At first he had been nervous, his playboy ways and drinking hadn’t affected a mate before. Trashy magazines had said stuff life how his mate would hate him for sleeping around so much or that maybe he didn’t have a mark since he didn’t seem to care, which was bullshit everyone had one, it might come later in life for some than others, but eventually everyone got a mark.  
It wasn’t until Morgan was three that Tony took a real look at who he wanted to be for her as a mate. He toned down the playboy lifestyle, there was still the random hookups but unlike how the media portrayed him he had dropped the amount down by a good thirty five percent and he didn’t drink in his little mate’s presence, but that was mainly due to Enzo threatening to castrate him if anything happened to his baby girl if Tony wasn’t sober enough to keep an eye on the little mischief maker when they had their special weekends. Special meaning that Tony got to watch a young Morgan, while Enzo and his mates had an adult rated weekend to themselves. 

 

*************

 

2010  
“Tony!” Morgan half screamed half whispered, throwing herself at the brunette. “I’m going!” waving a paper in front of the man’s face.  
Natasha who was standing slightly behind the genius raised an eyebrow at the blonde.  
“Baby,” plucking the sheet out of the teen’s fingers and reading over the first line, “congrats, knew you’d make it.”  
“You’ll come right?”  
Tony’s smiles dropped for a millisecond, he’d be dead before the month was out. “I’ll see, you know how SI is.”  
Morgan nodded, frowning when she looked at Natasha, “what happened to Pepper?”  
“Made her CEO.”  
“Really? Shit, we don’t talk for two weeks and you change everything. What made you do that?”  
“Didn’t want to deal with the business side anymore, you know board meetings shit like that,” making a face to sell the bit, it was basically true anyway.  
Morgan nodded, Tony had always complained about stuffy old suits, “Yeah.”  
“How was camping?”  
“Fun. Jay taught me how to skin my own fish.” Tony scrunched up his nose at the idea, making Morgan laugh in the process. “So who are you?” looking over at the red headed alpha.  
Natasha gave a smile, stepping in closer to the two, “Natalie. Natalie Rushman.”  
“Cool, I’m Morgan,” holding out her hand to the alpha.  
“She’s my mate,” Tony added, he already knew Natalie was their alpha mate, but with his death eminent and the fact that he hadn’t said a word to anyone, he wanted Morgan to at least know of one of her other mates, he knew the blonde would find out sooner or later especially since Romanoff was trying to play at his playboy side with low cut blouses that showed off unknowing to the red head, his soul mate mark.  
Morgan and Natasha both raised an eyebrow at that for different reasons. Morgan because Tony had never introduced her as his mate to anyone beside Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper and that was only because Pepper knew everything, Happy was his driver and bodyguard, and Rhodey was basically his brother, for everyone else not knowing he always used the reason that he had too many enemies. Natasha gave him a perplexed look because that hadn’t been in the file, it didn’t change her initial perspective of the billionaire, but to have a teenage mate was something different. 

 

*************

 

“I’d do whatever I wanted to do, with whoever I wanted to do it with,” Natasha spoke, answering Tony’s question about a last birthday party, as she sat on the arm of the dark leather chair Tony was sitting on while he held a cocktail between his hands.  
Tony’s face was melancholy, “Morgan’s coming tomorrow to celebrate, I want you to be around.”  
“Really?” getting off the chair so that she could squat down in front of the brunette, giving him an easy view of her amble cleavage.  
Tony ‘s eyes strayed to his mate’s breasts specifically his soul mark, “Yeah, you’ll like her.”  
Natasha nodded, “give me your wrist,” holding up the watch Tony selected a few minutes prior. Tony holds out his left wrist as Natasha clasps the watch on for him before letting her fingers skim the inside of his wrist. When he didn’t do anything, she asked, “Will that be all?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a moment.”

 

Later when all the party goers were running from the fight between Rhodey and Tony, who were both in suits, did Natasha notice a head of blonde hair moving towards the back of the house, not away like all the other screaming women. Following the blonde, the spy quickly figured out that the blonde was Morgan, and started to run after her.  
Morgan was in the backyard before Natasha could reach her, but thankfully she was able to tackle the thirteen year old just before the blast made by the repulsor of War Machine and Iron Man could knock them off their feet, it did though skid them across the concrete until Natasha was smashed into the wall taking both her and Morgan’s weight.  
Morgan was the first to sit up, wrinkling her nose at the concrete burn and brushing off the glass that littered her body, before stopping when she felt glass dig in more into the cuts. Looking back to find Natasha doing the same with a grunt, luckily there was no glass in the red head’s abrasions. “You okay?”  
Natasha nodded, “Yes. You?”  
“Yep,” before turning back towards the mansion at the loud noise to see Rhodey flying up in the air and Tony still down, “Tony!” jumping up and running towards her mate.  
“Little mate?” Tony spoke when his eyes went from Rhodey flying away to his favorite blonde.  
“You okay? Should I get the first aid kit? Never mind I’ll get it.”  
The face plate lifted to show Tony’s bruised face, “I’m fine, babe. Suit took most, I mean all the hits,” groaning as he started to stand.  
Morgan shook her head, “No stay there, we don’t know how bad it is yet. Jarvis run a scan, please,” before getting up and running the few feet towards the broken sink and grabbing the first aid kit that had been thankfully still intact.  
Coming back just as quickly, this time Natasha was there helping Tony sit down on the broken fire place. Jarvis spoke up then, “Sir has no broken bones or lacerated skin, just minor bruising, young Miss.”  
“Thanks J,” moving closer to Tony as she hooked her fingers into the release switches that Tony had shown her months ago.  
Once Tony was fully out of the Iron Man suit, Natasha helped move Tony into the living room and Morgan followed with the first aid kit. Helping Tony out of the suit jacket, but he stopped her when she went to help unbutton his now ruffled white button up, not wanting her to see the poisoned black veins that crisscrossed his chest. “Tony, I need to be able to put the cream on to help with the bruising.”  
“I’m fine Morgan, why are you here? Your flight isn’t till tomorrow.”  
“I got an earlier one, I wanted to surprise you.”  
“You did,” eyes going to the skinned up right arm, “you need to fix up your arm, you don’t want it getting infected.”  
Looking down at her arm, now that it was in the light she could actually see the glass that littered the cut. “Okay.”  
Natasha spoke up then, “I’ll help her, Tony why don’t you just relax, you had a lot to drink tonight.”  
Tony grumbled slightly but waved both females away. 

 

It was in the bathroom that Natasha saw the arrow mark that adorned the skin of Morgan’s right wrist. “You have Clint’s mark,” Natasha spoke absently as she started to carefully pull the glass shards out of Morgan’s cuts with tweezers.  
“What?”  
“The arrow, it’s Clint’s soul mark.”  
“Your … our mate.”  
“Fucker,” Natasha exclaimed after a silent moment, she had no doubt that Tony had seen the soul marks on her body, the arrow mark was almost always on display and she had been wearing low cut tops everyday that showed off the reactor symbol.  
“Tony?”  
Natasha growled in answer, but kept her fingers steady as she kept working on her mate’s arm.  
Morgan huffed, “so who is Clint?”  
“He’s a beta.”  
“What does he do?”  
“He works security.”  
“Where?”  
“He free-lances.”  
“Cool. So when can Tony and I meet him?”  
“Give me your number later and I’ll text you when I figure it out.”  
“Okay.”  
“So are you a beta?”  
“No unpresented, but I’m going to be an alpha.”  
Natasha conceded with a nod, it wasn’t how designations worked, but there was no point in arguing with her newly found mate over something so arbitrary at the moment. 

 

After bandaging the abrasions, and Morgan doing the same to Natasha’s own scrapes, both females headed into the living room to find Tony gone. Checking the bar area to find the Iron Man suit gone as well.


	2. Drinking

Natasha glances over at a fidgeting Morgan, the teenager had not stopped moving since Jarvis had said that Tony cut off communications, which was a forty minutes earlier. She had no clue how to talk to the blonde, first off she was lying to kid about who she was, second Morgan was her mate, maybe that should have been the first one, but third her mate was a thirteen year old girl, so what she and Clint had done when they first met, what she and Yasha had done in stolen moments, could not happen, would not happen, there were laws in place and even if there weren’t Natasha could never see herself doing it with a child. Deciding to just continue with her mission she acted as Tony’s PA, Morgan was his _their_ mate it was in her job description to help with anything and everything he needed to do or didn’t want to deal with, so ignoring the _her_ mate side of things, asked “Do you need anything? Is there something I could get you?”  
Morgan raised an eyebrow at that, shaking her head no before inquiring to the AI, “J does Tony have the GPS tracker activated?”  
“No, young miss, Sir turned it off shortly after leaving.”  
Slightly dejected, “Thanks Jarvis.”  
“Is there something you want to do while we wait?” Natasha questioned, she needed to get in contact with Fury, Tony was dying and SHIELD needed him alive, she needed him alive, she wasn’t losing another mate.  
Morgan shook her head.  
“Is it okay if I step out I need to make a call?”  
“Go ahead.”

 

Morgan watched as Natasha headed to another room and waited to hear the door close before standing up and asking, “J does Tony still have the little mate monitor protocols in place?”  
“Yes, young miss.”  
“And only he’s alerted right?” last thing she needed was someone stopping her before it got Tony back.  
“Correct.”  
Morgan smirked, “thanks.” Walking over to the small wet cabinet that Tony had set up in his living room, she grabbed a tumbler and a bottle of bourbon.  
“I want to advise against this path, young miss. Sir will be most displeased.”  
“As long as he shows up. I can take the punishment,” Morgan murmured, pouring the liquor into the glass before downing it. Her face scrunching up at the taste, her and Guthrie had tried it once before having pilfered her Uncle Filip’s stash, neither had liked it then and she didn’t like the taste now. 

 

Natasha leaned against the concrete that acted as a barrier for cars and aesthetic for the modern glass and metal mansion, with the lights on inside she could easily see if Morgan came to find her due to the open concept with glass windows going floor to ceiling around the entire framework of the mansion.  
“Fury.”  
“Sir there’s a problem.”

 

Eight minutes later, Natasha was walking back into the mansion with orders to watch the kid until SHIELD could locate Stark and then she would excuse herself to help with bringing Stark back from the brink. Stepping into the living room only to find Morgan downing a glass of bourbon and by the way the blonde was slightly swaying it wasn’t her first glass, growling to herself the spy moved to grab the drink from the thirteen year old.  
Morgan pulled away laughing slightly when she stumbled over her own feet, “no. no. get your own.”  
“Give me the drink Morgan,” making a hand it over gesture that Morgan snickered at. “You need to stop, your not making a smart decision right now.”  
Morgan smirked, “shows what you know,” was all that was said before taking a gulp straight from the decanter instead of pouring it into the glass like she had been doing.  
Natasha’s mouth thinned, “Tony let you drink?” She was going to have words with her newfound mate if the genius was stupid enough to let their underage mate drink, her protective alpha side coming out.  
Morgan took another swig of the bourbon ignoring the question, moving out of the way of the red head’s hand when she tried to grab the bottle. The blonde needed Tony back, and if the new PA/mate took the alcohol away, it would be game over. Tony would see it as job done and would decide whenever he wanted to come back which could be later that day or in a month depending on how long he wanted to put the newfound space between him and her. She hadn’t thought anything of it before, but after she had seen him a few weeks ago, then with Monaco and no phone call, just Pepper saying he was okay, she finally noticed that it wasn’t just a busy season for Tony, which they both had, but he was purposefully putting space between them. His birthday, today, was going to be her last chance to really spend time with him before summer officially started, which was her busiest time of the year due to all the swimming and diving competitions, the extra training, plus school due to the fact that her mama homeschooled her all year round. 

 

A few more times of side stepping the alpha and taking pulls of the hard liquor, Tony’s voice filtered through the overhead speakers, “Morgan Bay put the drink down, I’m not playing this game with you.”  
“Then come and stop me,” Morgan glared at the closest hidden camera despite knowing full well that Tony couldn’t see her in what he called full teenage brat mode.  
“You don’t get to be a brat and get your way, so you can march your ass to your room and wait,” Tony growled out.  
“I’ll wait out here,” taking another pull of the dark liquor she had already been feeling the effects of the alcohol that was making her way more bold than she ought to be.  
Natasha stayed silent as she watched the argument; seemed Tony wasn’t idiot after all. “Whose with you?” Tony inquired knowing full well who was, but he wanted the information to sink in.  
Morgan replied with eying the redhead up and down, “Natalie, she’s our mate you know, but of course you know, she’s been wearing hooker clothes.” Tony’s laugh came through the speakers and Natasha’s lips tugged up at the ending part of the statement despite the situation at hand.  
“She’s an alpha, _your_ alpha,” Tony reminded sternly.  
“So what?”  
“Means she has a say in how you act,” Tony spoke with finality. He had sat down years ago with Enzo and Sebastian, Morgan’s Babbo and Tata, to talk about how him being Morgan’s soul mate would go until Morgan turned sixteen, which was when Tony would be legally considered Morgan’s mate, the age that the law saw soul mates as having more legal standing than the parents. One of the big things the three men had talked about was how additional soul mates would be seen until that benchmark year. Natasha quirked an eyebrow at that, as Tony continued talking through the speakers, “Natalie you can handle this, good luck.”  
“Tony wait, …” Morgan yelled out.  
Natasha opened her mouth to ask what he expected her to do, but closed it with a small snap when Jarvis spoke, his English lit trying to be calming, “I’m sorry young miss, Tony has turned off communications once again.”

 

“Fuck,” the thirteen year old muttered turning to see the red head had moved in the interim to stand right next to her.  
“Give me,” holding out her hand.  
Morgan huffed, handing the glass over but keeping the bottle and taking another pull from it, as she ignored the unimpressed look her alpha gave her.  
“Morgan just don’t. Set the bottle down and go get ready for bed, its past midnight.”  
Morgan shook her head, a stupid move considering it made her feel completely sick.  
Natasha sighed, this was just like dealing with a drunk Clint, only Clint was an adult and she had a history with the beta, they had pre-discussed rules and structure, she did not have that with the blonde teenager. “Morgan, please just set the drink down and sleep it off. I’m sure by the time you wake up in the morning Tony will be back,” she spoke in a placating tone.  
“Not tired.”  
“Just try,” reaching for the bourbon that was held tightly in the blonde’s hand, the blonde stepping back and downing more of the bottle in retaliation. The spy’s green eyes narrowed at that, growling out, “Morgan.”  
“Natalie,” Morgan mocked in the same tone.  
“What would Tony do if he was here?” hoping to see where the lines in the duo’s structure were. Mates under sixteen were a tricky business, since parents had more say in the relationship, contracts were typically written up between the mate and the underage mate’s parents, detailing out things like rules and consequences, how intimate mates could be, if they were alpha and omega mates how ruts and heats would work, would the mate have to go to a clinic or would the mates deal with it together.  
“Not telling.”  
“Jarvis would you be able to tell me if there’s a list of rules and consequences that Morgan follows?” Natasha inquires, she figured Tony would have a contract especially with who he was, an owner of SI, a Fortune 500 business, up until this year the CEO of said company, now Iron Man, it would be idiotic not to.  
“Would you like me to narrow the rules to the punishments meted out for disobedience and consumption of alcohol,” Jarvis inquired.  
Morgan took a step back again as Natasha looked up at the ceiling, “yes please what would those be?”  
“For disobedience it can range from corner time and/or loss of privileges to spanking depending the severity of the disobedience. For alcohol consumption it is all three. May I also add that new mates have the right to administer discipline how they see fit, as long as they do not abuse that authority or leave any physical marks on Morgan, based on the contract written between Sir and young miss’ alpha and beta parents.”  
“Thank you,” Natasha nodded to herself, the consequences were what she had been expecting, the world they lived in domestic discipline and corporal punishment was commonplace for mates and families. What she didn’t expect was for new mates to already be sub sectioned into the existing contract, but as she thought about it, it would make sense since all of the mates were older than Tony and Morgan. “Morgan hand me the bottle, go get ready for bed and I wont punish you.” Natasha did not want the first night she had a new mate to be the same night she had to discipline her newfound mate.  
Morgan snorted at that.  
“Listen to me, Morgan,” Natasha hissed.  
Morgan glared, but handed the bottle to outstretched hand of the red head, before drunkenly heading towards what Natasha hoped was her bedroom. The alpha placed the decanter of bourbon back on the wet cabinet before following her mate. 

 

The blonde’s room was right next to Tony’s and needed a code to get in, which Natasha memorized as the blonde slowly typed it in trying to keep the swaying down as more alcohol worked its way into her bloodstream. Going inside was like going into a different world, two of the opposite side walls were murals of mythical looking sea life under the water, while the wall that had the doors to the hallway and bathroom, which had an attached walk in closet, was painted the same blue of the other mural just plain without the sea creatures and detailing’s. The ceiling looked like the sky under water and the fourth wall was a floor to ceiling window over looking the ocean.  
Morgan stumbled into her bathroom, shutting the door in the process, while Natasha’s green eyes roamed the room, keeping an ear out if Morgan needed her. The triad-sized bed was situated on one of the mural walls, the desk that stood at the foot of the bed was lined with pictures, picking up the pictures she smiled seeing Tony in his preferred style of a band tee and worn jeans holding Morgan who was in the same style with a toothless grin, both mates had grease on their faces and hair, while behind them was the red car that Natasha had seen in Tony’s garage with its hood up and tools scattered around it. The next one had Morgan in a swimsuit a gold metal around her neck and a trophy in her hand, which was being held up for the camera. The next picture was shocking to the spy, it was a photo of two men on either side of a woman who was holding only who Natasha could assume was Morgan inside the bundle of pink blankets. The man on the left was bald man with a full goatee, the shocking part was that she knew that man, he was an Agent of SHIELD, she could remember Coulson pointing him out telling her that the bald man, Agent Lorenzo Carter, used to be one of the best field agents SHIELD had, had been Fury’s partner in the field up until the mid-nineties when for an unknown reason had moved into communications, he was former Director Peggy Carter’s son and Agent 13’s cousin. 

 

By the time Morgan came out ten minutes later, in cotton short and a Stark logoed t-shirt, Natasha was sitting on the bed running her hand over the soft fur throw blanket. “Do you want to borrow a pair of sweats and a shirt?” Morgan asked, having downed two glasses of water and taken a shower, had sobered her slightly.  
“No, I’m going to do some work, wait for Tony to get back.”  
“You can do that in comfy clothes,” looking at the red head who was still wearing a skintight mini dress that was ripped slightly from the concrete slide they had down less than two hours prior.  
Natasha nodded slowly, “fine.”  
“Just grab whatever, you can work in here if you want,” Tony always stayed in here with her, at least until she fell asleep. “And I’m sorry I was acting like a brat.”  
“You saying that to apologize or just to get out of being in trouble with Tony?” quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, Natasha already figured out that Morgan had been drinking as a manipulation attempt to get Tony back to the mansion.  
Shuffling her foot against the soft crème colored carpet, “Apologize, apologizing to you isn’t going to get me out of trouble with Tony.”  
“Well then your forgiven,” Natasha replied after seeing no indication of the teenager lying to her.  
“So will you stay in here?” giving her alpha puppy dog eyes.  
Lips tugged into a smile as she stood, “sure, just let me grab some work and get changed,” she could work from a tablet.  
Morgan nodded as she pulled back the covers on her bed and snuggled into them.  
In the short time it took Natasha made it back, the thirteen year old was fast asleep, the red head set up shop at the desk. 

 

*************

 

Natasha sauntered onto the balcony as Coulson started a conversation with Fury as they headed to the front, “we’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world.”  
“Where’s Morgan?”  
“She’s in her room, sleeping off the hangover she gave herself trying to get you to come home.”  
“You spank her?”  
“No.”  
Tony raised an eyebrow at that, “Really? Cause kid can follow orders perfectly, just not from people she doesn’t trust.”  
“Guess she trust me,” Natasha said with a shrug.  
“Yeah she did, Natashalie,” throwing a verbal jab at the fact that Natalie the PA was actually Natasha the spy.  
At that the spy’s lips downturned before she put on an impassive face.  
“But I’m going to be nice, and let you explain it to her. Word of advice, don’t continue lying to her, she can tell if someone is lying straight to her face. If you can’t tell her something like about how your part of a super secret spy organization tell her that it’s classified, she’ll understand that.”  
“Is that why you’ve been avoiding her? You don’t want her to find out that you were dying?”  
Brown eyes turned into slits, “don’t mention that to anyone especially her ever.”  
“She’s your mate, she deserves to know.”  
“I’m protecting her.”  
“Your protecting yourself.”  
Tony stood up, “just keep quiet.”  
“Fine. At some point, when we are all free Morgan wanted for her and you to meet Clint.”  
“Well that won’t be until August. And you mean Hawkeye?”  
“How’d you know that?” that was classified.  
Tony smirked, “You don’t think I figured it weeks ago. That you worked for SHIELD and from there that your name was Natasha Romanov. I’m a genius remember, and besides I’m a Stark, my old man was the co-founder of SHIELD.”  
“Speaking of co-founder that picture in her room, the bald man he’s Agent Lorenzo Carter, is that her dad, does she know about SHIELD too?”  
“Her Babbo, and another word of advice and this cannot be changed, under no exception is Morgan to know about SHIELD or that her Babbo, which is Italian for dad, and the rest of her family are spies. Enzo wants that secret to be kept until the grave and if you, I, or Clint breaks that its bye-bye Morgan, the contract will be null and voided and he will take Morgan from us forever.”  
“I’ll make sure not to tell her then and I’ll make sure Clint knows. What did you mean wait until August? I’m sure our schedules can synch up earlier.”  
“Morgan is busy during the summer, all waking hours are consumed with competitions, training, and school. So if your going to tell her about the deception, I’d tell her today because she gets on a flight tomorrow morning and the longer the lie lasts the less she will trust you, she hates it when people lie to her. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a little mate to deal with before I get started on my forced isolation.”  
“I’ll go with you, we should discuss basic pack structure and rules. Jarvis gave me the contract to read last night, its all within the parameters of the contract just I want to specify some thing with you and her, but I figured she should at least get an idea of how the pack will work when she’s fully integrated at sixteen.”  
“Sure why not, not like today could get any better,” Tony grumbled. 

 

*************

 

Morgan blinked slowly, rubbing at her eyes as she walked out of her bathroom after getting dressed for the day when she saw both her mates standing at the door of her bedroom. “Tony your back!” running over to him with a large smile before halting in front of him and gulping as her smile faded when she fully noticed his disappointed face.  
“You have fun last night, have enough to drink?” Tony asked bitingly.  
Morgan stayed silent having no clue how to answer that without digging a deeper hole then she was already in. Maybe alcohol wasn’t the best way to get Tony to talk to her. Tony despite last night, tried to keep drinking to a minimum drinking at social settings and the rare occasion at home, and he never drank in her presence. The times she had alcohol was when she was sneaking it with her cousins Ashley and Guthrie, and almost ever time ended with them over either her Babbo, Tata, or Uncle Filip’s knee. She had only tried alcohol in Tony’s care one other time, and Morgan had learned the hard way that Tony didn’t want his mate following in his teenage alcoholic path.  
“Got anything to say for yourself? Cause you know I don’t like the idea of you and alcohol, if you were twenty-one I’d say go have fun, hell eighteen and I’d offer it if you drank it responsibly, but your thirteen Morgan.”  
“I know.”  
Tilting his head towards the alpha beside him as his dark brown eyes stayed on the blonde, “Nat here believes it was a manipulation tactic to get me here and I’m thinking the same, so was it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” Tony questioned, lying and manipulation wasn’t their normal way of dealing with each other.  
Shrugging, “I just wanted to talk to you before my busy season, you’ve been avoiding me and acting weird.”  
“So drinking was the best way?”  
“Fastest,” Morgan answered slowly.  
“Okay, you understand why I’m going to spank you then?”  
“Yes. Is Natalie going to do it, since she’s alpha.” Alphas were always seen as the disciplinary mate, betas only handled it if an alpha wasn’t around.  
“No, Tony’s going to do it. After all of us are going to go over the contract and make sure we’re all on the same page,” Natasha answered.  
Morgan nodded, as Tony looked over at the red head nodding as well before saying, “you want to give us the room?” discipline between mates could happen in private with only the discipliner and disciplinee or in front of other mates, he didn’t have to ask, but Natasha was new to their little duo and he didn’t want Morgan to be embarrassed with the alpha there especially since their was no true foundation yet for either Tony or Morgan with Natasha.  
“I’ll wait in the living room, come out when your ready,” leaving quickly after the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a specific moments you want to read, like an in between scene moment, flashback, or just domestic fluff, let me know and I'll see if it works with the direction I'm taking the story in. Please Comment.


	3. Learning the Contract

Tony sighed heavily, closing the door behind the spy, “you couldn’t just wait for me to come back?”  
“I didn’t want to wait, you promised I would get to spend your birthday with you,” Morgan argued.  
“Yes, but I was also going to pick you up at the airport in,” looking down at his watch, “oh two hours and forty-three minutes, not have you show up randomly in the middle of the night.”  
“It was going to be a surprise,” the blonde protested.  
“Yeah and what did you think would happen? That I would cancel the party I was having, that nobody would notice a thirteen year old kid walking around?” sitting down on the bed as Morgan did the same.  
Morgan shrugged at that.  
“No what did you think? Explain it to me, cause we talked about flight times when I booked you that flight, we purposefully made it that you would land at eleven thirty in morning so that I could sleep after the party and so that you would of been able to spend the entire time you are in Malibu up so we can have are own party.”  
Crossing her arms over her chest, “I just wanted to be with my mate, you’ve been ignoring me for over a month now.”  
Tony nodded, “and I’m sorry I did that, but trying to manipulate me into coming back by doing things you know aren’t right isn’t how we do it. You’re my mate and I know this is a weird situation because if you were older I would want you at my side during a party like last night, but you aren’t and we can’t have a normal mate relationship yet, but manipulation is never going to be how I want our relationship to be, I didn’t think it was how you wanted our relationship to be either. Is it?”  
“No! I don’t,” eyes falling to the bedspread in shame.  
Tony lifted her chin at that so green looked into brown, “I get that your feeling older, that you want to do some of the stuff you see everyday between mates, but we aren’t there yet little mate when you turn sixteen we can, but right now we can’t. So lets get back to why you're in trouble, disobedience and drinking. You said it was the fastest way to get me back, but you also know my stance on it.”  
“You drank a lot last night too,” petulance clear in her voice.  
“Yeah I did, but the difference is I’m thirty-eight now, your thirteen and we talked about this last time, you know your not allowed to drink yet.” Like he had told her earlier if she was eighteen he wouldn’t care even if the drinking age in America was twenty-one, most of the world it was eighteen. He just didn’t want her to be an alcoholic, he had easily slipped into it when he was handed his first drink at fourteen, Sebastian, Morgan’s Tata, was the same age as him as weird as it was, but he had talked about his family’s alcohol issues which was hypocritical since he and his older brother Filip owned a bar in Queens. It just made Tony more aware about Morgan’s newfound temptation.  
Morgan nodded, it wasn’t contritely, but he wasn’t expecting that for drinking issue just for the manipulation tactic and clear disobedience.  
“For drinking I’m going to spank you then your going to stand in the corner for ten minutes for the disobeying both Nat and me,” and there was the guilt, “after that we’ll go talk with Nat.” Moving to the armless desk chair at the end of Morgan’s bed, he pulled it out before motioning her over after situation her over his lap he let the first spank fall. 

 

*************

 

Tony and Morgan strolled in seventeen minutes after Natasha had sat down in the living room. “So overview of the contract for the little mate, I’ll talk to Enzo and we’ll set a date to sit down to make slash sign a contract and you and Clint can ask for any changes or additions at that time,” Tony reiterated as he walked towards the couch.  
“Yes, but first I want to confess that I’ve been lying to you,” Natasha replied looking at Morgan specifically.  
Morgan for her part tilted her head at the alpha as she carefully sat on Tony’s lap leaning her back to his chest. Tony gave a nod to the red head to continue, his arms encircled the blonde’s waist holding her close, she was always seeking comfort after a punishment and Tony was always willing to give it to her.  
“My name’s not Natalie Rushman its Natasha Romanov, I was sent undercover by the government to check on Tony, that’s all I can really say.” She couldn’t say she was sorry for all of it, she wasn’t, it was her job, the only thing she was sorry about was that it happened to be her mates that were lied to.  
Morgan’s red-rimmed eyes narrowed at that, but said nothing, after a minute she looked back at the genius frowning when he showed no anger over the confession. “You knew?”  
“Yeah.”  
“You let her continue to lie to you.”  
“Yep, we already talked. I’ve forgiven her,” with Morgan’s sole focus on Tony she didn’t see the shocked look that graced Natasha face or that she mouthed thanks.  
“Wow,” Morgan murmured turning back to her new alpha mate with a glare, the red head having already schooled her features back.  
“Do you still want to be my mate right now?” Natasha inquires she could give the blonde space let her initiate contact.  
“Did you lie about anything else?”  
“Clint works for the same agency that I do. But other than that no.”  
“Then sure why not Natashalie,” Morgan answered snippily as she continued to glower.  
Natasha raised an eyebrow at the nickname considering Tony had used it only that morning in reference to herself.  
Tony hissed in Morgan’s ear, “be nice,”  
“Be nice? She fuckin lied to you,” scooting off Tony’s lap to look properly at the beta.  
“I lied too, babe. And anyway she was just doing her job, so give her a break,” both him and Natasha had kept secrets from one another, hers was because it had been her mission; his on the other hand had been personal, he had made sure to wear long sleeves or watches to hide the arrow soul mark on his wrist and made sure the ballerina, Natasha’s soul mark, that was on his ankle was always covered by his socks or pants, he also never told her that he was her mate or that he knew she was lying.  
“Fine,” her glare lessening at the red head, she didn’t take kindly to people lying to Tony especially after the Obie incident last year. “Lets get on with this.”

 

Natasha looked over at Tony, for the okay to start with the rest of the conversation, at his nod she started, “okay lets start with the existing contract. I had a couple questions that need clarifying,” looking down at her Starkpad that had the contract pulled up. “It state that no sexual contact is to be made until Morgan’s fifteenth year, going on to explicitly list a number of sexual contacts including kissing, but last month I saw you kiss her on the lips when she left.”  
Tony coughed, “yeah, it um was spur of the moment.” He had been dying, was still dying if he couldn’t find the cure Fury had talked about at the donut shop he wanted to at least be able to kiss his mate on the lips once.  
Morgan’s entire face flushed red in embarrassment; it had been her first kiss, she had wanted to do it for a while now, but Tony never let it happen citing the contract didn’t allow for him to do it, that they both could be in giant trouble with her Babbo if he ever heard about them breaking it.  
“So not allowed,” Natasha summarized.  
Tony answered with a “Nope,” popping the p.  
Writing a note on her legal pad that was sitting on the arm of the chair she was using. “Okay,” scrolling down the contract, “it states that mates get to have a minimum of one day a month together, but you said that Morgan wouldn’t be available until summer is over.”  
“I have swim and diving competitions, it’s my busy season,” Morgan replied. “Tony has his busy season usually at the end of the year trying to get all the I’s dotted and the t’s crossed for SI, we talk when we can, but we don’t really hang out. I get to come out for two weeks during January to make up for it.”  
Natasha nodded, “okay. I’d like to get a schedule going then of when all three of us and Clint can do mate days then. Figure out when works best, I’m usually stationed in DC, but my work and Clint’s takes us everywhere at random times.”  
“I go between Queens and DC,” Morgan informs. Tony stays quiet both females already knew that he split his time between Malibu and Manhattan.  
“Alright, how about we shoot for sometime in August for you two to meet Clint.”  
Tony shook his head, “How about I meet Clint first so that you, me, and him can sit down with Enzo about signing a contract.”  
Natasha nodded curtly at that, “that works. Next clarification is rut and heats; it only has it if Morgan’s presents as an alpha that she would go to a clinic, unless her omega mate is found then she can help the omega through it the same with the omega helping her through a rut.” Looking over at the blonde, “What happens if you’re the omega, does it work the same way?”  
“I’m going to be an alpha,” Morgan answered stubbornly from where she had curled herself into Tony’s side at the beginning of this conversation.  
Natasha quirked an eyebrow at that, “you do know designations don’t work like that?”  
“I’m a Carter, I come from a long line of alphas.”  
“Thought your last name was Cassidy?” tilting her head to the side questioningly.  
“It is, but that’s my Tata’s last name, not my Babbo’s.”  
“Your last name is from your beta dad?” Natasha inquires, it was always the head alpha’s last name that was given to the offspring of the mates, it was unheard of for a beta to get that honor when an alpha was part of the mating.  
“Yeah,” the blonde’s voice soft, she hated that she wasn’t Morgan Carter, it always made her feel less than, its why she was working so hard to prove herself worthy of the name, of the Carter Legacy. She was going to be the best possible alpha, she was going to represent and serve her country, anything less and she failed.  
Natasha was just about to ask why when she saw Tony covertly shaking his head no at her, instead she licked her lips and said, “okay. Lets go on to pack structure instead,” setting the tablet down on the coffee table, “as the only alpha right now,” Yasha had been an alpha but he was gone now, “the pack hierarchy goes me and then betas by age, so Clint then Tony. Until you’ve presented, Morgan you’re going to be below Tony.”  
“Figured,” Morgan said, unpresented where always below all three designations considering they were underage.  
“In terms of pack discipline, I will be the main discipliner, if I am not around Clint will act as the discipliner. If either of you feel that Clint has broken pack rules, you bring it to me, if you feel I have broken pack rules you bring it to Clint. Tony I know you have been solely responsible for mate structure and discipline in Morgan’s case, would you want to be brought into the conversation of Morgan’s discipline if it were to happen until both of you are comfortable with me as alpha?”  
Tony rubbed down Morgan’s back as he answered, “I’d like that.” He hated having to discipline Morgan, so the weight off his shoulders was refreshing, but that didn’t mean he would leave his little mate when he knew she didn’t feel a hundred percent comfortable with their new mates.  
“So rules. Clint and I don’t have many rules set up mainly because we live in government issued dorms and are ninety-nine percent of the time working, so there isn’t any house rules rules. So therefore the only rules so far are firstly don’t endanger yourself unnecessarily, second, respect each other, third is no lying or manipulating each other, forth is don’t behave in a manner that reflects badly on the mating such as excessive drinking, or breaking government laws. Punishment given if any one of these rules are broken will be a spanking. Since new rules are going to be implemented at a later date as we form a pack new punishments can be added.”  
“So you going to spank me for the excessive drinking last night?” Tony inquires.  
“Not this time only because I didn’t know we were mates at the time and you didn’t know it was a pack rule. And when I read through the contract between you and Morgan’s dads the only mention of drinking in reference to you is that you cant drink in her presence, which you didn’t.” Turning to look at the blonde, “And the reason I had Tony punish you instead of me as your alpha doing it is because we don’t have that relationship yet and I was withholding the truth about me.” Finishing it off by looking at both of the mates, “next time I will spank you guys for the excessive drinking,” glancing at billionaire before looking at the thirteen year old, “or for the underage drinking.”  
“Sounds fair,” Tony approved, Morgan nodded slowly. 

 

*************

 

Tony turned the car off once he pulled into the driveway before turning in the driver seat to look at his two new mates, Natasha sat in the passenger seat and Clint in the back. “Just a last warning, tread lightly. He has the power to end the contract and take Morgan away for good.”  
“She’d come back to us at eighteen,” Clint reminded with a frown, he would say sixteen but with their livelihood as spies they would never be able to put in soul mate paperwork, they would never want to put their mates in danger due it their work in SHIELD.  
Tony frowned back, “I think your underestimating Enzo’s power over Morgan. He’s trained her to listen to him without a second thought. I would want to say she would come back, but I also know not to bet against Enzo’s ability to keep Morgan under his thumb.”  
“He’s sounding less like a dad and more like a handler.”  
“He is a handler. A SHIELD handler, one that’s been in the business ever since he left the Army after seven years of service, he knows how to keep people in line.”  
Natasha looked between the two betas before saying, “well let’s get to it,” grabbing her notepad of questions and amendments that she had been working on for the past month, and getting out of the car, Clint and Tony following suit. 

 

Clint rang the doorbell and the three didn’t have to wait long before a five-ten clean-shaven sixty-year-old alpha opened the door a permanent scowl fixated on his face.  
“Enzo,” Tony greeted cordially.  
“Anthony,” nodding his head in greeting before turning to the two spies, “you must be Natasha Romanov and Clinton Barton.”  
“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Natasha spoke holding out her hand for the older alpha to shake, wanting to get on the good side of a man she had heard never had one.  
Enzo just nodded sharply, moving to the side enough for the trio to get into the house. Natasha dropped her hand and headed in first, glancing around the entry way of three-story house in DC. It was pristine nothing looked like it was out of place, it looked like nobody even lived there, yet Tony had said this was the Carter home, all the Carter’s lived there periodically. Aurora, Morgan’s cousin, and her mates lived in the pool house that was stationed in the corner of the property that they used whenever in DC and Catherine or Sharon, as Natasha knew her as, stayed in a room on the second floor that had its own private entrance. Peggy had her room on the first floor; with both her mates now gone and dementia setting in Tony knew it was a matter of months before she would need full time care in a nursing home.  
The three mates followed Enzo into the home office that was located off of the entry way, using his hand Enzo gestured over to the three table chairs that had been added to the office for them, Natasha sat across from the alpha, while Tony sat at her left and Clint on her right.  
“I’m sure Anthony has warned you about disclosing the nature of your work to Morgan or my mates, but I’ll warn you myself, do so and you will never be allowed contact with my daughter again,” steel blue eyes drilled into the two spies.  
“Yes sir,” all three mates answered.  
“Good. Now are you two signing the existing contract or are you going to waste my time with amendments that will not happen?”  
Natasha licked her lips, this wasn’t a mission or undercover, this was her life and her mates’ lives she was dealing with, “I had a few questions and amendments I’d like to run by you.”  
Enzo grunted.

 

 

By the end of the meeting, out of her three full pages of amendments, Natasha had gotten none of her amendments added into the contract. The only amendments to the contract were the necessary changes such as the statement that Natasha and Clint were now recognized by Morgan’s parents as her mates and that they were now required to follow the same contract guidelines as Tony had been following for the past thirteen years.  
“Fuck. I can see why he was Fury’s partner, he gave nothing up, he wouldn’t even discuss the idea that Morgan could be any other designation other than alpha,” Natasha griped as they pulled onto the interstate back to upstate New York where Tony’s mansion was.  
“Told you he’s an alpha prick,” Tony reminded. “Besides Uncle Nicky wasn’t just Enzo’s partner they’ve been best friends since grade school. Aunt Peggy used to say they were like Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, except they were friends not mates.”  
“Uncle Nicky?” Clint spoke up incredulously, leaning between the two seats.  
“Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD,” Tony elaborated.  
“No, I got that. The Uncle bit is the part I’m stumbling on.”  
“Since he’s Enzo’s closest friend, he was around a lot when I was growing up, plus he’s Morgan’s godfather.”  
“How is it that she hasn’t learned about SHIELD yet? Cause she has a shit ton of connections to it.”  
“Enzo won’t let anyone bring it up. If he finds out anyone even hints at spy work or SHIELD, hell Morgan’s never been to the Captain America Museum since Aunt Peggy is listed in it, he’ll take his mates and Morgan and disappear.”  
“Why? Him and Sharon work there still and Peggy used to?” Natasha inquires.  
“You’re missing a few. Like Aurora and her parents still do, and Uncle Daniel before he died a few years back.”  
“I’ve never heard of another Carter?”  
“Sorry. You would probably know Aurora as Agent Bobbi Morse or Mockingbird; her parents are Agents Cynthia and John Morse.”  
“Bobbi Morse?” Clint questions glancing at Natasha whose lips were quickly tugging up into a smirk at the situation.  
“Yeah you know her?” Tony asks.  
“She’s my ex-girlfriend.”  
“Really. Small world. Hope your still friendly because Morgan loves hanging out with Katie and Aurora when she can.”  
“Yeah we broke up because she found her first mate,” didn’t mean he found it less awkward considering how they found out Mack was her mate and Natasha after hearing the story had found it hilarious.  
“So your that guy,” Tony laughed.  
“Guess you heard the story.”  
“Loved the story, but lets never mention it again. She’s my god-niece and I happen to like not having to pour bleach into my ears.”  
“Deal.”  
“So do you guys want to pick up or cook at the house?” Tony inquires.  
“Can you cook?” Clint asks back.  
“Not in so many words.”  
“Lets pick up then,” Natasha states, “I have minimal culinary expertise and Clint has none.”  
“Hey!” Clint protested, “I...” words dying in his throat at Natasha’s raised eyebrow. “Lets get pizza.”  
“Man after my own heart,” Tony replied happily.  
Clint blew a kiss at that towards the brunette beta as he laid back into his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Please Comment.


	4. Clint

Tony and Clint whistled loudly and Natasha clapped as Morgan walked onto the first place podium for the Youth Olympic Games for the second time that day.  
“So we’re going to be able to grab Morgan and leave?” Clint reiterated as Morgan walked off the stage a gold medal around her neck.   
“Sebastian came today so he’ll want to have dinner with us then yeah, we get Morgan for a few days.” Enzo was back at the hotel with Kay for her heat.   
“Cool. Can’t wait to meet her.”

 

Sebastian waved the three over from his spot at the head of the table in the private dining area of the restaurant, standing when they got close enough and shaking Tony’s hand before smiling over at the two spies, “you two must be Clint and Natasha, I’m Sebastian.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Natasha spoke holding out her hand for the beta to shake.   
“You too,” shaking the alpha’s hand before doing the same with Clint who offered his own similar greeting.   
“So where’s Morgan?” Tony inquired pulling out a seat for his alpha mate, before sitting down between her and Morgan’s Tata.   
“She had to go to the bathroom.”  
“You must be so proud that she got four gold medals,” Natasha mentioned, she definitely was, she was extremely impressed with her young mate. It took a lot of skill, discipline, and time to get to this level.   
Sebastian shrugged, “her form could have been better on the diving. And her times were sloppy.”  
Clint raised an eyebrow at that, “really?” spoke incredulously from his spot across from Natasha.   
“Yeah.”  
Clint was about to protest, but Tony kicked out under the table shaking his head subtly before gaining the large beta’s attention, “So Sebastian, I was wondering if you and Morgan got a chance to read the menu, I hear they have a great Chili Crab dish.”   
“No we got here about five minutes before you, I’ve only looked at the drink menu so far.”  
Tony nodded at that.  
Natasha picked up the conversation then, “so Tony told me you’re on a professional wrestler, what got you into that?”  
“My family’s always been big into it, all the men and now some of the women in my family have done some type of martial arts or something similar. How bout you guys? You guys do any martial arts?”  
Clint spared a glance at Natasha before speaking, “yeah, not professionally obviously, but I’ve done some Muay Thai and jujutsu.”  
“Really, what is it that you do?”  
“I do freelance security.”  
“What does that entail?”  
Morgan came back then, smiling when she saw her mates, “Hi!” hugging Tony and Natasha from behind, both returning the gesture, before moving to sit between her Tata and Clint, turning towards her new mate, “I’m Morgan.”  
“Clint.”  
“Clint was just about to tell me about his work in security,” Sebastian informed his daughter, before moving his attention back to the beta in question.  
“Oh um, different companies or people hire me for events if they want to bulk up on security or need a bodyguard for a night.”  
“Have you ever worked for a celebrity?” Morgan asked excited to see who he would say considering she knew the story was fake because apparently Natasha and him worked for the same agency, but she was willing to keep the cover intact until she could actually find out the agency for herself.   
Clint smirked, “worked for a couple but my fave was Robert Downey Jr.”  
“Really, that’s awesome, I loved him in the movie _Sherlock Holmes_. And he looks basically like Tony.”  
“Your right, plus they both have that eccentric genius going for them,” Clint teased.   
“So true.”  
“So what types of movies do you like?”  
“Sport movies mainly, but I can do really anything except horror. You?”  
“Action comedies.”  
“Tony’s the same, he likes sci-fi also though, he falls asleep if we watch anything else,” Morgan whispered acting as if it was a big secret.  
“Must be old age catching up,” Clint quipped.  
“Hey, I’m younger than you,” Tony protested.   
“What type of movies do you like Natasha?” Morgan inquired looking over at her alpha mate.  
“Bad spy films, but I can go for anything as long as its not gory,” she saw enough of that in real life.  
“She just likes pointing out the plot holes and ruining perfectly good movies,” Clint exclaimed, smiling broadly when Morgan laughed at his indignation.   
Natasha smiled at the two blondes happy that they seemed to be getting along, “so what are you guys thinking of ordering? The pork rib soup sounds good.”  
“I was thinking Dim Sum,” Morgan offered.  
Sebastian answered with, “Char Kway Teow.”  
Clint looked over the menu before saying, “Rojak.”  
“Chili crab,” Tony replied.   
A waiter came by a few moment’s later taking the drink and food orders before leaving quickly for the kitchen. 

“So Morgan what do you do for fun besides sports?” Clint queried.   
“I hang out with my friends or cousins and do random shit,” wincing when her Tata pinched her arm in warning. “I mean stuff.”  
“Like?”  
“Pete, my cousin, and I do stop action movies. Um my friend Kendra, she and I are on the same diving team, so we spend a lot of time together, we watch movies and try out new gymnastic moves like flips and stuff to see if we can add it into our diving routines. What do you do for fun?”  
“Movies, music, spending time with Tash.”   
“Cool. Do you play any instruments?”  
“Drums mostly. I think she would murder me if I tried trumpet playing.”  
“How about you Nat?” the blonde teenager inquired looking over at Natasha.   
“No instruments, but I did ballet for a long time.”  
“Awesome.”  
“How about you or Tony, either of you into the arts?” Natasha questioned  
Tony shook his head.  
“Don’t lie Tony,” Morgan told the beta before looking back at the red head, “he can play the piano and sing really well.”  
“And you?” Clint pressed.   
“Nope. I love listening to music, but it’s not my forte.”

 

By the time the food came and gone, Morgan and Clint had talked nonstop except to eat; leaving Natasha and Tony to strike a conversation with Sebastian, which ended when the food came stopping the conversation between the three of them to Natasha’s utter happiness. 

 

*************

 

“How are you still hungry?” Clint questioned, when Morgan grabbed a bag of apples from the refrigerator of the private plane, they had gone straight from the restaurant to the plane, it had only been two hours since she last ate.   
“Swim metabolism,” shrugging as she sat back down next to Tony on the bench seat, the two spies sitting across.  
Tony shook his head fondly with a grin, “she can probably out eat you Legolas.”   
“So you can eat a whole x-large pizza in under an hour?” Clint examined, Natasha shook her head at her mate’s metric system.   
Morgan made a disgusted face at that, “No.”  
“So you can’t out eat me,” the blonde beta spoke triumphantly.   
“Oh, she could, she just an insane person who doesn’t like pizza,” Tony refuted, tugging the teen closer to his side.   
Clint made a gob smacked face, “are you an alien? How can you not like the best food ever made?”  
“I know right!” Tony exclaimed.  
Morgan shrugged, “Not an alien, I just don’t like it, never had, probably never will.”  
“So what do you guys want to do?” Natasha questioned, it was only a fifteen-hour flight thanks to Stark tech to get from Singapore to Malibu, but it was still fifteen hours.   
“Twenty questions, Uno, would you rather, hangman, alphabet game, poker, war, rummy, Slap jack, spoons, quarters,” Morgan listed out quickly in one breath.  
“Okay little mate, take a breath,” Tony spoke up, rubbing at the blondes back, “I say poker.”  
“How bout quarters,” Clint put in.   
Natasha raised an eyebrow at the genius and archer, “unfair advantage both of you. I say Uno.”  
Tony smirked, along with Clint, “okay fine Uno.”  
“I’ll grab the cards,” Morgan informed, jumping up to grab the game from her backpack. 

 

*************

 

They had reached the Malibu mansion at seven at night on Thursday thanks to the time zone differences and had done dinner and two movies. Morgan crashing out at about midnight, Clint carrying her to her room before heading next door to the one that had become his, Natasha’s, and Tony’s. “She’s out,” Clint spoke leaning against the door jam, “what we going to do?”  
“Lock the door,” Tony answered huskily.  
“Won’t she hear if she wakes up?” Natasha asked.   
“Soundproof walls,” taking off his shirt showing the arc reactor in all its glory embedded into his chest, the mating bite Natasha had made to his collar bone, the night of the Hammer drone fiasco had long since healed and disappeared.   
“Smart,” Clint responded, locking the door before stripping as well, Natasha doing the same. Each one of them stood naked for a moment from their spots in the room, before he asked, “okay how do we do this?”   
“What you mean?” Tony inquires.   
“Not all of us have done threesomes before.”  
“Really? You guys are hot?”  
“As flattering as that is,” Natasha started, “how are we going to do this?” last time she had been called in for a mission before they could all three do it and they had only been in Singapore together for two night, the first both spies had been to tired considering they had just come off a month long mission and the next night Tony had been doing a corporate dinner meeting that lasted long into the night.   
“Multiple ways. I can go down on you and Clint could go down on me, or we can switch up. It’s not rocket science, it’s sex, glorious mate sex,” during his spiel the ex-playboy moved towards Natasha cupping the back of her head before kissing hard on plush soft lips.   
Clint moved at that, going behind Natasha letting his hardness press against her backside as he weaved one hand into Tony’s dark locks, the other drifting low and playing with her core.   
Tony moved his unused hand to grip at the other beta’s ass, making the blonde groan as his length pushed against Natasha more, as the red head alpha pheromones kicked up in arousal her hands moved slowly and teasingly down Tony’s body until she reached his very excited member.   
Clint moved his fingers that were running through Tony’s hair down to the nape of his neck and followed the path of muscles across the brunette beta’s shoulder and arm before grabbing the hand that was squeezing his own ass. Clint slowly moving Tony’s hand so that it could start working on the boner that was in desperate need to be touched, moaning loudly when callused fingers wrapped around it and started going up and down in strong pulls.   
Minutes passed and Natasha was the first to come followed quickly by Tony and Clint, each breathing heavy. 

 

Natasha leaned against the edge of the huge bed a content smile on her face; Tony smirked at her from beside Clint, before moving in front of her lifting the spy up onto the bed completely before crawling up after her as she moved up towards the headboard. Tony hiked the alpha’s legs over each of his shoulders and pressed open mouth kisses to her outer lips tasting the juices from the orgasm Clint gave her. Natasha mewled at that tugging at Tony’s hair.   
The brunette beta jerked into her moaning as Clint rubbed a lubed finger at Tony’s outer rim, the vibrations of the moan making the alpha squirm lifting up to get more, but Tony used strong arms to push her back into the mattress, sucking at her clit.  
Clint pressed digit inside enjoying the labored moan he pulled from his beta mate as he pushed pass the ring of muscles, Tony presenting himself more to the blonde as his own tongue stripped up his other mate’s silken folds, who gripped harder at his hair and whimpered when he flattened his tongue to taste more of her.   
Pressing his finger into her as Clint worked his own finger into Tony’s ass. Tony’s goatee scratching deliciously at Natasha’s center as his tongue went inside her for the first time that night, thrusting in and out before whipping around her inner and outer lips and repeating and alternating.   
Clint moved to two fingers scissoring for a while as he moved in and out of the billionaire.   
By the time Tony worked up to pushing a finger into Natasha as his tongue continued its ministrations, Clint had added a third digit opening up the beta more, who moaned at the pleasurable burn.   
Natasha yelled out as an orgasm took her once again, Tony had for the past minute been hitting her g-spot continuously while sucking on her pearl, continuing through orgasm so that she climaxed once again, arching her back up as she rode the shock waves. Tony moved to lapping up the juices that poured out of her, enjoying the taste of his labors.   
Clint spoke up then, “you ready Tony?”  
Natasha let her legs fall off Tony’s shoulders as he answered with “Yeah. Yes please.”  
Clint didn’t speak more pushing his lube-covered length inside slowly before pulling out and doing it again hitting the prostate that had Tony breathing hard and mewling.   
“There. There,” the brunette groaned out as Clint repeatedly hit the bulls eye, yelling out when he shuttered and came onto the sheets, Clint following with a shout into Tony’s ass. 

 

*************

 

Morgan stretched out onto the couch, she had woken up at six and couldn’t fall asleep no matter how much she tried so at six thirty she had made her way into the kitchen, making herself a large breakfast of an omelet and fruit before moving to the couch and enjoying it as she watched the random cartoons that were playing that early in the morning.   
Natasha came in around eight bedhead and in one of Clint’s shirts with a pair of boxers, “Good morning.”  
“Morning.”  
“You ate already?” Natasha asked seeing the two plates on the coffee table.  
“Yeah been up for a while, Tony doesn’t wake up usually until ten is he can, so…” shrugging at the end.   
“Yeah Clint’s the same.”  
“So what did you guys do after I fell asleep?”   
“We went to bed,” a soft smile forming on Natasha’s face.   
Morgan scoffed at that, “Yeah, totally believable.”  
“We did!”  
“You have sex hair.”  
“How?”  
“You guys might not be able to touch me, but…” shrugging letting Natasha form her own ideas.   
Morgan broke out into a smirk when Natasha growled possessively, “You better not be letting grubby little teens touch you.”  
“What you going to do about it if I did?” Morgan asked standing up so that she only had to look up slightly at the red head, she liked this, it was way to easy to get her alpha mate all hot and bothered.   
Natasha growled again, this time in frustration; the damn contract limited all sexual contact so she couldn’t even kiss her mate for over a year more.   
“What? I wont tell if you wont,” giving an earnest smile that matched her voice, she wanted Natasha to kiss her, lots of teens kissed people and those people weren’t even their soul mates.   
“We can’t, Morgan and I’m not breaking the contract, no matter how much you or me want to. So yes or no are you letting someone else touch you?”  
Deflating slightly, “no.”  
“Okay. I’m going to make breakfast you want to join me.”  
“Sure I can help, I love cooking,” picking up her bowl and plate.   
Natasha made an impressed face, heading towards the kitchen, “You do?”  
“Yeah, mama’s been teaching me how since I was like two. Do you like cooking?”  
“Not really. I can make basics, but that’s about it.”  
“Can Clint cook?”  
“If you don’t want a kitchen left than sure,” the spy partially joked.   
Morgan laughed at that, “So what were you going to make?” opening up the fridge to grab whatever Natasha needed.   
“Cereal and coffee.”  
Morgan turned back at that, raising an eyebrow in surprise, “Really?”  
“What did you eat?”  
“A bowl of fruit and an omelet. I can make you one.”  
“Only if I can help.”  
“Sure you want to cut up fruit or vegetables?”  
“Fruit.”  
“So how did you meet Clint?” Morgan asks, pulling out the needed ingredients from the fridge and placing them on the counter.   
“Um. We met at um a conference, and he was looking for potential candidates for the agency and I caught his eye,” Natasha lied, she couldn’t very well say that Clint was sent to kill her and then made a different judgment call.   
“That’s super sweet.”  
“Yeah, it was sweet. So how bout you, you liking Clint already?”  
“Duh. He’s awesome and funny. Why you ask?”  
“Just making sure. We’re mates can’t have us all going off on the wrong foot.”  
“Like lying to your mates,” Morgan quipped.  
Natasha glanced over at that, but Morgan’s face was turned away as she grabbed for a bell pepper, “Yeah. And I’m sorry I did that to you two.”  
“It’s okay, I get it. Okay, um do you like kale or spinach in your omelet?”  
“Spinach. What’s your favorite?”  
“I do a mix, but if I can only have one I rather the kale.”  
“So what’s your favorite vegetable?”  
“Kale actually, I like putting it into smoothies, salads, and omelets. You?”  
“Carrots.”

 

*************

 

Once Morgan left back for New York on Sunday night, the remaining mates spent one last night together in Malibu.   
“You know Morgan is kinda omega-ish,” Clint threw out, as he scrolled through the list of movies Tony had to see what sounded interesting, his feet were on Natasha’s lap and his head on Tony’s thighs.   
“You caught onto that,” Tony murmured, running a hand through the blonde beta’s hair.   
“Yeah, kinda hard not to.”  
“Just don’t let her or her family hear it, but she does.”  
“You think she will be one?” Natasha inquires.  
“Eighty-eight percent confident. I know behavior and stuff doesn’t lead to designation, but I’ve always sort of seen her as more omega than alpha or beta. It’ll definitely be hard on her if she does end up being an omega because of everything Enzo, Sebastian and the Carter family have placed on being an alpha.”  
“That means we work harder to get her to accept herself,” Natasha informed, as alpha it would be on her to make sure Morgan loved herself and understood that Natasha and the rest of the pack would always be there for her whenever she needed anything.  
“Yep,” both betas agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Please Comment. I love reading what you guys are thinking.


	5. Figuring Out Fourteen

“Ah, my baby bunny is turning fourteen in two days,” Kay exclaimed quietly coming behind her daughter and hugging her from behind. “I remember when you were a small little thing, I could hold you with one hand.”  
“Mama,” Morgan blushed, as she finished putting her rinsed off blueberries on top of the oatmeal she had made and turned around in her mama’s arms.   
Kay smiled up at her daughter, tapping playfully at the teen’s nose, “Hush you, now we’re going out to have a small dinner tonight with just you, me, and your papas, since your Tata is leaving tomorrow morning, tomorrow you have your morning and afternoon swim and afternoon diving practices and your cousins are going to be here sometime then. Saturday your mates will be here for the big celebration. So what do you want to do today, just you and me, bunny?”  
“Can we go to the movies?”  
“Anything you want bunny.”  
“Can we see _You Again_?”  
“Yes bunny, go eat breakfast, and I’ll tell Alpha that you picked the movies.”  
“Thanks mama.”  
“You’re welcome, bunny.”

 

Enzo looked over at his mate as she walked back into the room from his spot at the edge of the bed a towel covering his waist, grunting slightly, “Morgan, figure out what she wanted to do?”  
“Movies, Alpha.”  
Running his fingers through his gray hair, “Do you know the time?”  
“Not yet, but I’ll make sure to text you when we leave here, when we get there, and the same for coming back.”  
“You do that,” speaking dismissively, it was a rule he had so even if she hadn’t said it, it was expected for her to. He didn’t like the idea of them being out alone in public, swimming and diving practices where as much as he could handle and usually he made Sebastian go with the two females, since it was the beta who had pushed him into allowing their daughter to join the teams in the first place. It just wasn’t safe for an omega to be alone, being his omega made it more dangerous, even if know one knew it, there was always this anxious feeling that someone would find out and he could loose more people important to him, and he wasn’t willing to risk his daughter either, he couldn’t loose her, he couldn’t loose another child.   
Kay nodded, running her hand over her alpha mate’s shoulder, she could feel his tension, it was always in the background, no amount of soothing or submitting had ever made it go away. “It’s only six, you want?”  
Enzo pulled his mate into his lap, running his hand over her ass, as he nuzzled into her neck peppering the mating scar and the bruises he had left there with kisses, “Got work, ‘mega.”   
“Don’t have to leave for another hour, I’m sure I can make it worth it.”  
“Always worth it,” slapping his hand down hard on her ass, as Kay started kissing his jaw, “on your knees, ‘mega.”  
Kay gave a breathy moan at that, before sliding off her alpha mate’s knee and kneeling between his now spread knees, his towel that had been covering coming undone in the process. 

 

*************

 

Morgan made a flying jump from the last stair of the porch to Mack, Bobbi’s six-four co-alpha mate, with a yell of “Alfy!”  
“Hey their Melody,” Mack greeted, catching her easily, her legs going around his muscular waist.   
“Hey, what am I chopped liver?” Lance Hunter, Mack and Bobbi’s beta mate inquired with a sarcastic quip, as he pulled out his duffle from the car before throwing it over his shoulder.   
“Lancalot!” Morgan called out smiling over at the England born beta.   
“Ah Mini Bob,” Hunter greeted, kissing her cheek like a true English gentleman he wasn’t after she leaned down towards him from where she was still perched on his mate’s hip.   
“So where’s Rory?”   
“Bobbi’s coming in with Sharon, they stopped for groceries,” Mack answered.   
Titling her head, “We have food.”  
“Yeah, but they wanted junk,” since Sebastian was all into healthy eating and Morgan was the same, the house lacked candy and sweets.   
“Oh.”  
“Yep, so how’s the birthday girl doing?”  
“Good, got swim and diving practice in like an forty minutes, so I’m going to have to leave in the next ten.”  
“You want us to cheer you on?” Hunter questions grabbing the last suitcase to carry up the porch steps to take inside.   
“Its not a competition, its practice,” no matter how much her Tata treated it as such.   
“Isn’t that in Queens?” Mack inquires opening the door to the Carter family home for Lance to wheel two of the three suitcases inside, as he grabbed the third.   
“Not this one,” she was on four different competitive teams that ranged in time slots, six months in Queens and five in DC.   
Humming in acknowledgment, as he set the almost fourteen-year-old down, “you want to help us take these to the pool house or you got to get ready?”  
“I can help,” grabbing one of the suitcases from Hunter, “So how’s the mechanic business going?”   
Mack shrugged, “Um, decent.”  
“Any cool stories?”  
“Nope. Hunter’s got crazy bar stories,” Mack threw out, well the beta had crazy stories from drinking at a bar, since Hunter was a Lieutenant in SAS of the British Armed Forces, just like he was a SHIELD agent not a mechanic, but they were the lies they needed to tell, so that they could be in Morgan’s life at all.   
“Can you tell me any?” Morgan probes towards Lance who was wheeling a suitcase with his duffle towards the backdoor, ahead of her.   
“You might be a bit young,” Lance spoke, smirking back at the teen.   
Scoffing, “I’ve been to a bar,” her Tata and Uncle Filip owned it.   
Quipping, “You mean drank the bar.”  
“You heard that?” cause she definitely didn’t say anything.   
“Tony calls occasionally.”  
“Does Rin?”  
“Pretty sure. I’d be more careful with Bob.”  
Pointing out, “Rory’s the fun one.”  
“Not when it had been her thirteen year old baby cousin.”  
“She drank at my age.”  
“Which is why she doesn’t want you doing it.”  
Muttering “hypocritical,” under her breath, before saying in a normal voice, “so can you?”  
“Yep, what in for? Fights, sluts, drunk asses, mate hook ups, down and dirties?” opening the door to the back and letting Morgan go through first.   
“Hunter!” Mack admonishes, cuffing his mate on the back of the head.   
“What?” giving a teasing smile towards his alpha mate.   
“She’s thirteen.”  
“I’m fourteen,” Morgan reminds, today was her birthday.   
Hunter nods adding, “Anyway, Tony Stark’s her mate.”  
“Doesn’t matter, she’s still a kid,” Mack emphasizes.   
“Am not,” Morgan protested.   
“Melody you are.”  
Crossing her arms over her chest, “you’re the one that said he had stories.”  
“PG stories, Hunter,” Mack warns, cutting dark eyes over towards his mate.  
“It’s a bloody bar, Mack. What the bloody hell kind of stories are PG.”  
“The non sex-fueled ones.”  
Hunter rolled his eyes, “fine. Fight story, then.”  
Morgan glanced back at the Englishman, “you have any where the cops are called?” half lifting half dragging the blocky suitcase down the steps.   
“Of course love.”  
“PG,” Mack reminds.   
“PG 13,” Morgan counters.   
“Fine, PG 13, Hunter.”

 

*************

 

Bobbi stormed in to Sharon’s room where Sharon and Morgan were sprawled out on the bed, “he’s infuriating!”  
“Zio Enzo?” Sharon inquires.  
“No, yes, he’s just not the one right now. Hunter, he’s impossible.”  
“You guys always get under each others skin,” the two mates loved and irritated each other in equal passion, much to the annoyance and mirth of Mack.   
“Well he seems to live in there now.”  
“What’s he doing?” Morgan asks innocently, catching the blonde’s alpha eye for the first time.   
Bobbi stuttered at that, before saying, “lots of things, works not synching up.”  
“Cause he works at a bar at night and you work at a bio lab during the day?” the teen examines.   
“Yeah, its that, but its also adult stuff.”  
“You want me to go get junk for you guys, so you guys can talk?” Morgan inquires, already moving to roll off the bed.   
“It’s your birthday night,” Bobbi reminds.  
“So? Besides you need to talk and I need to say goodnight to Babbo and mama, anyway.”   
“Thanks, pipsqueak.”  
“No problem, Rory.”  
“Hey for junk, grab the bag I stashed in the back of the pantry,” Sharon calls out, when Morgan was about to go though the door.  
“Got it Rin,” closing the door behind her.

“So what’s really happening?” Sharon searches, watching the expressions of her slightly younger cousin’s face.   
“He doesn’t trust me. Even with the mating bite he’s always looking for what angle I could take,” throwing herself dramatically onto the queen sized bed, so that she was looking up at the ceiling.   
“You guys have been together for three something years. How is it just coming up now?”  
“It’s been coming up, but with his work and Mack and mine’s we don’t get to see each other all the time, so when we do its sweet, its nice, but he’s thinking of calling it with SAS and doing something else. And he’s tired of not being able to get everything from us, and I’m not lying to him about things, but --”  
“You’re withholding,” Sharon finished with a nod.  
Bobbi nodded, grunting into the pillow she had pulled towards her, “Yeah, its my job. And I don’t know how to fix it, because its not like I can tell him, I don’t tell Mack everything and I know he doesn’t tell me, we don’t ask Hunter about his jobs in the service. We’re all in the business of protecting government secrets. I don’t get why Hunter’s getting pissy about it now.”  
“Maybe he wants more, maybe he’s quitting so he can be closer.”  
“That fixes his side, but Mack and I can’t change the nature of our jobs, we still have to withhold classified data.”  
“Tell him everything you can.”  
“We try, we do, it’s annoying, I don’t want to be debriefing him every time I see him. I just want a relationship, one where he doesn’t call me a liar, and any time I say I’m not, that what we have is real, that he doesn’t just throw this in my face,” throwing her arms out towards the room.  
“Throws what?”  
“The relationship we have to have with the family, the one where we don’t even get to be completely ourselves here. The one where we lie every time we talk to Bay or Uncle Sebastian and Zia Kay. And I agree it sucks, it’s fucked up. But we have too.”  
“You’re preaching to the choir, Aurora. I haven’t found my mates yet, but when I do, I’m hoping their as understanding as Mack seems to be.”  
“Mack hates this bullshit too, but he knows how much I want them to be in my family’s life, and they love you guys too, just wish --”  
“That we all could be honest?”  
“Yes.”

*************

Catching the bag Morgan tossed that held the sweets she and Bobbi bought earlier, Sharon questioned, “so what time are your mates getting here, tomorrow?”  
“Ten,” Morgan answers, popping a grape in her mouth as she laid down on her stomach towards her two blonde alpha cousins that sat at the top of the Sharon’s bed, each now eating junk food.   
“So how you liking them?” biting into a Red Vine after asking.   
Nodding happily, “They’re super cool. Clint’s into the same movies as Tony, and we watched all the _Terminator_ movies, Nat kept calling out inconsistencies, which got her and Tony into an argument on AI’s and technology in general, which was super funny because Clint kept egging them on. And Clint can’t bake for shit, he tried helping me make brownies, and he switched baking powder with baking soda, the thing fuckin exploded all over the oven it was horrible. We did a prank war after that, that was amazing, Tony got Jarvis to make annoying sounds whenever someone said certain words, I played around with pop ups to scare them, Clint rigged water and glitter to fall when someone opened the doors, but Nat won she’s like a ninja, I still don’t know how she did it … And she’s going to start teach me Russian,” even though she knew it already, it was a language Mike and his mates had taught her as a kid, one of many, but she didn’t have a good reason to know it so she played dumb, “and Clint’s knows ASL so he’s going to teach me and Tones that, while Tones and I teach both of them Italian. All of them are amazing.”   
“That’s sweet,” Bobbi comments after swallowing her junior mint. “Can’t wait to meet them.”  
“How long you guys staying?”  
“The weekend for me,” Sharon informs.  
Bobbi spoke up after, “I have a week with everything that’s happened in the last few months,” both parents dying within a month of each other and nana needing to have full time care for her Alzheimer’s and therefore had to be moved to a retirement home.   
Morgan reached out gripping Bobbi’s outstretched ankle, Sharon leaning on the slightly younger spy, both in quiet solitude to their cousin’s pain.   
“So you guys want to do mani pedi’s and watch a comedy?” Bobbi questioned wanting to get out of the pit of sadness the room would turn into if they continued down this path. 

 

*************

 

“Hey guys!” Morgan says as she opens the door to see her three mates on the other side, a half hour earlier than they said.   
“Happy Birthday honey,” Clint says stepping into the house before picking her up and swinging her in a circle, ending it in a hug.   
Morgan smiles up at the blonde beta, saying quietly to him, “Thanks mio orso,” as they let go.  
Clint gave a perplexed look at the words, but Morgan didn’t catch it already going on to hug Natasha who wished her ‘Happy Birthday’ as well, and then onto Tony who did the same. 

“You guys got suits?” Morgan inquires.  
“Of course. Who comes to a pool party without them,” Tony quips, holding up a small suitcase that held spare clothes for the day.   
“Cool, you guys can change in my room.”  
“So where’s Chatty Cat and Alley Cat and her mates?”   
“Um Rory’s still asleep with Lancalot, and Rin and Alfy are helping Babbo blow up the inflatables for the pool.”  
“You already in your suit?” Natasha asks looking at the blonde who was wearing a red flowy dress.   
“Yep. So hurry up, you guys, I for one want to see what you guys are made of,” heading for the stairs as her mates’ followed.   
“Made of what?” Clint questions.   
“Morgan’s birthday tradition, she does a bunch of pool games and competitions,” Tony explains. “We splitting into three or four teams?”  
Morgan speaks up, “Three.”  
“Who picks?” Nat asks.   
“We pick three captains and then we draw names that way it’s fair.”

“This is my room,” Morgan says with flourish, opening up the door and letting the three mates walk inside.  
Natasha and Clint each do a 360 once they enter, while Tony having seen the room before just plops the suitcase down on the full size mattress and opens it. Natasha runs her hand over a couple shelves of trophies and metals that line all available spaces on the walls, a desk is pushed next to a window overlooking the backyard, and the two sections of the walls that are touching the bed are covered in photos that are taped up.   
“Wow you’ve won a lot of competitions,” Clint says.  
“Yep. So I’ll leave you guys to changing, come down when you’re done,” closing the door behind her. 

“What does ‘mio orso’ mean?” Clint asks as he strips down.  
Tony laughs for a moment before saying, “Ah you got your pet name, it’s Italian for ‘my bear.’”  
“My pet name?”  
“You call her a pet name?”  
“I call her hun or honey.”  
“Yep. Makes sense.”  
“How’s that make sense?”  
“She tends to like to do the opposite or similar of whatever pet name someone gives her. So since bears eat honey it’s similar.”  
Natasha turns to the brunette at that, investigating, “What’s yours considering you call her little mate?” as she ties her bikini top strings around her neck.   
“Grande amino.”  
“And that means?” Clint questions.  
“Italian for ‘big soul.’ See opposite.”  
“So she might call me bitter or sour, since I call her sweetie?” Natasha examines.   
Tony shakes his head, “most likely something similar then, she isn’t going to call you something can be taken negatively,” sitting down on the desk chair since he was finished putting on his swim shorts.

*************

Enzo waved his daughter over, from where he was sitting on one of the deck chairs, “anymore inflatables, Morgan?”  
Looking out to the pool area to see the inflatables all lined up on the side, “No. Thank you, Babbo, for doing it.”  
“Welcome. Your mates are coming in soon?” looking at his ever present watch on his wrist.   
“They’re here already.”  
“Where?”  
“They’re changing.”  
“You ready?”   
“Yep. Are you playing or officiating?”  
Pulling the now fourteen year old into his lap, “You want me to play?”  
“Could you?” giving puppy dog eyes.   
“I can.”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Okay, I will.”  
Taking in her Babbo’s uncharacteristic good mood she leans into him and says, “love you.”  
“Love you too,” with a kiss to the crown of his daughter’s head. 

 

*************

 

Bobbi and Hunter came out in swim suits rubbing their eyes from sleep at about ten ten, Mack smiling over at his mates from the pool deck where he was busy talking to Sharon, Natasha, and Clint. Tony was inside with Kay and Morgan helping with the brunch, Kay had fixed up for everybody, while Enzo was putting on trunks after taking out the garbage.  
“Barton, Romanoff?” Bobbi questions more than states.   
Clint smiles over waving cheekily, “Hey Bobbi.”  
“You’re her mate?”  
“Yep.”  
“Small fuckin world.”  
“Yep.”  
“At least this time you all aren’t walking in on each other,” Natasha throws out there with a grin.   
Mack, Bobbi, and Clint throwing sarcastic glares over at the redhead at that, her smirk just growing wider.  
“Your that guy,” Hunter says, sitting down on Mack’s lap with a snap of his fingers as the connection clicks.   
“Yep.”  
Quipping out, “Let me guess Mini Bob, can’t know,” looking directly as his blonde alpha mate.   
“Did you ever tell her how you met Mack?” Clint asks swiveling back towards Bobbi who had taken a seat next to Sharon on the couch that acted as seating for the wooden table they were all around.   
Bobbi shook her head, “Said I met him when I took my car into his shop.”  
“So nope,” Clint summarized.  
“Nope,” nodding in agreement. 

“So whose ready for brunch!” Tony calls out loudly, announcing his and the birthday girl’s presence as he carried out a tray of pastries, Morgan a few feet ahead of him with a platter of fruit.   
“Awesome,” Sharon speaks up, looking to see if the brunette omega was coming out too, “Does Kay need anymore help?”  
“No. Enzo was in there with her, they’re bringing drinks and plates.”  
“Okay.”  
“So you guys all exchange names?” Morgan asks, setting down the fruit on the table for everyone.   
“Not yet sweetie,” Natasha states pulling the teen into her lap, as Clint did the same with Tony, therefore a chair would remain empty for Enzo and Kay to join the group.   
Morgan nods before pointing over at Mack and Hunter, “Well the big guy is Alfy --”  
“Mack,” Mack quickly inputted, last thing he wanted was for two spies to start calling him ‘Alfy.’   
“Lance Hunter, either is fine,” Hunter spoke up, snagging two fruit danishes as he did, handing one over to his bald alpha after.   
“Okay then, the blonde on the left is Rory or Bobbi, she’s Alfy and Lancalot’s mate and the blonde on the right is Rin or Sharon, I guess.” Then pointing over at Clint and Tony, “My new mates, Clint,” then pointing to the redhead behind her, “and Nat.”

 

“So we picking captains?” Sharon questions after everyone ate.   
“Sure,” Morgan replies, sitting up a bit more, asking out “mama you want to pick captains?” since the brunette omega never wanted to participate in the competitions, choosing to stay out of the deeply competitive groups way.   
“How about you three cousins, bunny.”  
Morgan glanced over at her cousins at that, both shrugging in agreement, “okay, I’ll go grab paper and a bowl.”  
“You playing this year Enzo?” Tony questions, as Morgan runs inside.   
“She wanted me to.”  
Tony nodded.

 

“Birthday girl picks first,” Mack spoke up once the bowl was filled with all their names and swished around.   
The fourteen year old closing her eyes as she reached into the bowl, reading off, “Nat,” once she unfolded her paper.   
Bobbi giving grabby hands as Tony passes the bowl over to the blonde alphas, Bobbi going next and calling out “Enzo.”  
Sharon doing the same, “Tony.”  
Morgan grabbing out, “Mack,” Bobbi getting, “Clint,” and Sharon grabbing out the last folded paper and saying, “Hunter.”  
“Okay what’s the first competition and do I need to stretch?” Clint asked jokingly for the last part.   
“You always need to stretch,” Morgan answers seriously before breaking out in a smirk.   
Tony shook his head with a laugh, knowing exactly what made his little mate smirk. “No diving or swim competitions, right?”  
“Isn’t pool competitions Tones,” Natasha states perplexed.   
Bobbi nods, “Yeah, still no purely swim or diving competitions allowed.”  
“Wait why?” Natasha asks.   
“You really want to go against an Olympian in both those areas?” Bobbi inquired quirking her eyebrow up at the redheaded alpha and letting blue eyes fall to the teen on the spy’s lap.   
Smirking, “she’s on my team.”  
“Yeah well the rest of us want a fighting shot,” Tony states, winking at his youngest mate. It was why the rule had been put in place by the time Morgan’s tenth birthday came around and she could outswim and out dive every single one of them twenty times over.   
“Babbo why don’t you pick first comp,” Morgan speaks up.   
Enzo nodded before thinking for a moment, “First competition is each team picks two people to do wheelbarrow across the lawn from deck to pool and then the third swims to the other side and back and the wheelbarrow group switch positions back to the deck, first one back to the deck wins.”  
“Alright, my team this way for strategizing,” Sharon announces as she stands up. 

 

“Okay so how we doing this?” Tony questions leaning against the railing of the deck, he could see where Morgan had taken her team over to the pool twenty something feet away to strategize, leaving Bobbi’s team still at the table at the other side of the deck.   
“You good?” Sharon asks, looking pointedly at the arc reactor.   
Seeing the eye line, “Yeah, won’t hurt.”  
“What about if you did swimming?”  
Shrugging as he spoke, “waterproof.”  
“Does your mates know?” was asked lowly.   
“Know what?” raising an eyebrow at his god-cousin.   
“Don’t bullshit me. Do they know you don’t do water well anymore?”   
“I’m Iron Man, Chatty Cat, I’m fine,” giving a disarming grin.   
Giving her own unimpressed look, “I know you. You love the water, but I haven’t seen you in it since you became Iron Man,” and by that she meant since he had been held in a cave against his will most likely dealing with torture, even if he wouldn’t confirm SHIELD or the family’s suspicion.   
Sighing loudly, “I got it handled, as long as nobody dunks me,” he could finally submerge his head, but if someone did that to him he’d freak out.   
“Does Morgan know?” she didn’t see her cousin putting her mate in that predicament, more likely if anything happened, the fourteen year old would be guilt ridden.   
“She doesn’t need to worry about me.”  
“I’m sure she feels different.”  
“Lets just play the damn game,” Tony grouched. “I’ll do the swimming part. You two do wheelbarrow.”  
Both Hunter and Sharon nodding solemnly in agreement. 

“So I think, Nat and I should do wheelbarrow since we’re closest in height,” Morgan says, once the reached the smooth concrete that encased the pool.   
“But you’re the best swimmer,” Natasha reminds.   
“Yeah, but that won’t matter if you guys can’t work the height difference,” looking between Mack’s six foot four build and her mate’s almost five four, one.   
Mack nodded, “Melody’s right, everyone else is similar in heights so they are all on equal footing.”

“So the pools forty-five feet in length one-way,” Bobbi informs for Clint’s sake, looking towards the beta, as she asks, “You any good at swimming?”   
Clint shrugged, “I’m decent,” he didn’t do aquatic missions; he was more the eyes in the sky agent, but he knew how to swim.   
Nodding, “Zio Enzo, how’s your times?” knowing the older man swam in the morning to keep fit now that he wasn’t an active field agent.   
“Still strong.”  
“Okay, how about you swim, and Barton and I will wheelbarrow then.”

 

Kay looked over the three teams, Clint was holding Bobbi’s legs, while Sharon was holding Hunter’s, and Natasha was holding Morgan’s, before saying, “on the mark, a set go!” grinning as the teams tried to out pace each other. By the end, Morgan’s team came out on top with two seconds to spare, Sharon’s coming in a second after Bobbi’s. 

“Okay second competition, water volleyball with a beach ball!” Sharon yells out, “Bobbi and Morgan’s teams first, first to fifteen is the winner of the round and then plays us, if the winner of the first round wins again, then their the overall winner, if they loose then we play the other team and if we loose then the two original teams battle it out again for ultimate winner.”

 

“Come on, Barton,” Bobbi complains when Clint didn’t hit the beach ball in time instead slipping and going under the water for a second as the ball hit the water behind him. They had won the first game, but lost the second, thankfully Sharon’s team had lost to Morgan’s team when they had gone up against them, so this was the winner’s match, her team against Morgan’s.   
“Calm down Morse,” Clint shoots back. “We’re three points ahead.”  
“It can change in a matter of moments,” Enzo reminds gruffly, smacking the beach ball to the other side of the net, only for Natasha to spike it back, the ball slapping into the water moments later.   
“Two points ahead,” Natasha corrects from the other side of the net, smiling over at her blonde beta mate when he stuck his tongue out at her.   
Clint grumbles about ‘overly competitive alphas and it’s just a game’ when both his alpha teammates look over at him with ‘see that’ expressions as he swims over to the ball that was floating towards the side of the pool, grabbing it and slapping it over to the other side with precision, Mack hitting it back and the game continued.   
In the end, Enzo hits the ball over winning the game for the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE COMMENT! I really want and love reading what you guys are thinking about the story.


	6. Some Sex isn't for Everybody

2011  
“What the fuck you doing here?” Sebastian ordered harshly, glaring at Natasha who had just stepped out of Morgan’s room a backpack on her back, before gripping his daughter alpha mate’s arm and practically dragging her down the stairs of the Cassidy’s four bedroom house they had in Queens.   
Natasha answering with “Morgan forgot her school books,” the blonde was going to stay with them at the penthouse for two weeks since it was January, and that was the agreed upon time slot for all the missing days during the summer and during Tony’s busy seasons.   
“She not here right?” was asked softer, stopping at the bottom stair, and looking back up them.   
“Was, the sound got to her, told her to wait by the car.”  
“Good,” nodding in approval, wincing when another high pitch screaming moan pierced the air after a clear crack of a whip hitting flesh was heard.   
“Kay okay?” Natasha wincing, as well, as they continued to small walk towards the front door having to pass the sole downstairs’ bedroom in the process where the sound was the loudest.   
“Yeah, their fine,” grunting in distaste.   
“She being punished?” by the sound it was way past any punishment she would ever give, or allow in her pack.   
“No.”  
“Then what the hell is that sound?” not caring if she was crossing a line now.  
Not wanting to get into his mates love life, spoke gruffly, “Ever heard of rough sex.”  
“That’s past rough,” Natasha spoke dryly, she and her mates were into rough sex, what she was hearing was past that. “And by the looks of you, you don’t care for it.”  
“Its consensual,” was put out there, “I’d stop it if it wasn’t.”  
“You let Morgan see and hear that?”  
“Fuck no. She’s supposed to stay out of the fuckin house, I’m about to leave,” he didn’t care for the more extreme stuff his mates were into.   
“Well I think she noticed.”  
“Fuck,” opening up the front door, to see the teen leaning against the car at the bottom of the drive, “Fuck.”  
“Why don’t you tell her?”  
“Fuck no, I’m not having that conversation.”  
“Don’t you think you should?” raising an eyebrow up at the six nine beta.   
“She doesn’t need to know about her parents sex life.”  
“She does if she might think it’s a normal alpha omega dynamic,” considering the beta of the trio wasn’t participating.   
“Dammit.”  
“So what is it?”  
“Sadomasochism. Now just go, you can tell her, but Enzo’s never going to explain, and its not Kay’s place too.”  
Ignoring the last statement, “How about you explain it.”  
“Nope, I’m not having that type of talk with her,” stomping towards his car that was parked on the street in the opposite direction. 

 

Natasha sighed, heading for her own car and getting in, “he’s mad we’re here isn’t he?” was the first thing Morgan said while she buckled her seatbelt.   
“Upset, not mad.” Starting up the car and pulling out onto the street, “He didn’t want you hearing your Babbo and mama having sex.”  
The fourteen year old scrunched up her nose in disgust at that, “sounded more like a punishment.”  
“Do you know that there’s different types of sex?”  
Shrugging her shoulders, “Guess. … I know that sex happens differently for different genders and designations.”   
“True, but people are also into different things, some people like just the basics of sex while others have a more interesting take on it.”  
“What you mean?” frowning at the red head.   
“Do you think what you heard was just normal sex between an alpha and omega?”  
Furrowing up her eyebrows, as she said, “Isn’t?”  
“No, not at all,” shaking her head in emphasis, “Your Babbo and mama, … they are into something called sadomasochism, which is an extreme version of sex.”  
“What is that?”  
“It’s an extremely rougher version of sex, they get off on giving and receiving pain.”  
Asking in almost a whisper, “Is that why mama has cuts and bruises?”   
Natasha sighed at that, “yeah sweetie.”  
“So Babbo isn’t abusing her?” was asked lowly, scared that the answer maybe yes, it was why she started drinking, drinking nulls her enough she doesn’t have to think about it.   
“If it wasn’t consensual then he would be, but your Tata says it is, and by the way he doesn’t care for the extreme I’m betting he’s telling the truth.”  
“So she’s fine?”  
“Yes. Sweetie, how long you’ve been wondering this?” concern weaving into her tone.   
“I’ve seen the cuts and bruises all my life, … just … I’m not supposed to ask those types of questions. And everyone says that I need to be a good alpha, but I couldn’t do that, I don’t want to hurt my mate,” insecurity clear in her voice.   
“None of that is part of the alpha omega dynamic, sweetie. That’s just how your parents enjoy having sex.”  
“Oh.”  
“Why don’t when we get to the Tower, we’ll all sit down and go over all this. You can ask questions,” cause she never did, and it was an uphill battle of getting her too, it was to ingrained in the blonde not too, “and we’ll tell you sort of what we like and don’t, and I’ll explain major aspects of the alpha omega dynamic to the best of my ability.”  
“Sounds good.”

 

*************

 

Tony finished explaining, putting down the electro kit he had taken out, they had all moved to the pack bedroom early on in the conversation, so that the three adult mates could grab the sex toys easily from the cabinet they had near the bed to use as visuals. Morgan for her part had been bright red since the conversation started over an hour ago, curling up between the pillows at the top of the bed while Natasha, Clint, and Tony sat at the end to easily get up and move around.   
“You have any questions?” Clint asked.   
Morgan shook her head vehemently.   
“None? Really?”  
“I’m good, really I’m good.”  
“Then I have one, why you still look like a tomato?” Natasha inquired, “You said you watched porn.”  
Morgan shook her head again, “never said.”  
“You sure as hell implied it.”  
Smirking in response, “Your easy to tease.”  
Clint shook his head with a chuckle, “you got a death wish,” no one teased Nat and got away with it not even them.   
Natasha cut her eyes at the blonde, “so, me getting upset is a joke to you?”  
“No,” Morgan squeaked slightly.  
“Then what is it?”  
Morgan covered her face with a pillow, muffling her voice to the point that it was just unintelligible sounds.  
Natasha crawled over to where Morgan was, pulling the pillow down to look at the fourteen year olds face, “What was that?”  
Dark red crawled up Morgan’s neck once again, speaking quickly, “I like when you get all alpha-y.”  
The alpha hummed.  
“So, do you get that sex isn’t part of the dynamic fully?” Tony questioned, knowing the blonde wanted off her statement with how she had put her face back into the pillow immediately after speaking so not see their reactions.   
“Yeah. Some elements of dom sub will be part of alpha omega sex just by their nature, but it doesn’t need to be extremes. All designations can be from vanilla to extreme, as they want. That preference is based on the individual, not gender or designation,” Morgan recapped, without all the kinks and positions that they had told her about her and showed her, without the nakedness that typically would be involved.   
“Exactly.”  
“Okay, lets do alpha omega needs,” Natasha spoke.   
Morgan tilted her head, “So what are they?”  
“I’m going to say some big name terms, I want you to tell me what you believe they are,” Morgan nodded, so the alpha continued, “lets start with scents.”  
Furrowing her brows as she spoke, “Scents are scents.”  
“Elaborate, sweetie.”  
“Only alphas and omegas have scents, there some scent component I guess that makes it so everyone can tell an alpha from an omega, since betas don’t have a scent it distinguishes them too. A scent can change I guess, at least that’s what I’ve been told.”  
When the teen didn’t say anything for a moment, Natasha started explaining, “Yeah, your right. Scents change, unpresented and betas don’t have the same ability to detect all the different changes. So scents help alpha and omegas read each other better in a sense. We can tell changes in emotions, biological needs, things like that easily, once we get used to someone’s scent, usually it takes about three weeks of constant interaction and communication on what they’re feeling, which is why most alpha omega mates somewhat cheat by doing the mating bite off the bat, since it gives complete access to each others emotions without having to sit down and discuss, so its easier to pinpoint emotions to softer scents. And scents are what help us stay stable easier because alphas and omegas ping off each other, they produce scents that can help trigger the release of chemicals and hormones we need to stay stable.”  
Clint clarified slightly, “Betas we can tell somewhat, if the scent is heavy enough, like we can tell if an alpha or omega goes into a rut or heat, and block scents like arousal, sad, happy, but the fine tuned things we can’t, if they get to major symptoms of some things we just smell a heavier scent.”  
“You get it?” Natasha asks.   
Morgan nodded, “Yeah.”  
“Okay, ruts and heats.”  
“Ruts are when an alpha goes crazy needing sex, and a heat is the same for an omega. Ruts are every six months, while omegas get their heat every three.”  
“Okay, you got the time table right, but not the crazy part. Ruts and heats are an alpha and omega’s body’s way saying that they’re the most fertile at the moment. Its biology’s way of ensuring the next generation exists, alphas are attracted to omega’s heat scent and visa versa, also in a rut alphas are extremely attracted to omegas, same goes for omegas in heat their extremely attracted to alphas. Every alpha and omega have pre-rut or heat behaviors that signal when a rut or heat is approaching usually within two to three days, getting increasingly obvious the closer the rut or heat gets, and then post-rut heat behaviors last a few days after. They range from really anything you can think of sometimes it’s an increase in a normal behavior. Other times it could be a complete one eighty in behavior.”  
“What’s yours?”  
“Pre for me is I want to just curl up with someone and nap all day. Post is I’m filled with excess energy, like I’m on an adrenaline high I can’t get off of.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
Tony chuckled at that; Morgan was a thrill seeker, so of course the idea of spending days on end on an adrenaline high would excite her. Natasha shook her head smiling, but didn’t comment on the absolute glee in the blonde’s green eyes at her last statement, “Okay next is release, what is it?”  
“Huh?”  
Natasha’s smile fell at that, “you don’t know what that is?”   
Shaking her head, “No. Does it have a different name?”  
“No.”  
“Oh.”  
“Okay then, a release is when an omega’s hormonal and chemical levels aren’t within range, which means they aren’t stable usually due to mood-dampening emotions, too much fluctuation in levels, or lack of submission. Releases need to happen sometimes in addition to dommings to get back to a stable level and that if an alpha doesn’t help them get a release they could become extremely sick and worse cases die. A release happens by an alpha putting the omega over their knee and spanks them--”  
“The fuck?”  
“Morgan,” Tony reprimanded.   
“Sorry.”  
“One more hun, and we spank,” Clint spoke up, technically the contract stated they shouldn’t even allow for the leniency, but they rather not deal with having to discipline the teen on cussing multiple times a day while she was with them, so they let it slide as long as she didn’t do it obnoxiously or go over the limit of times they felt was fair to let a rule they should be upholding go.   
“Actually no more,” Natasha states.  
“What?” Morgan mumbles out.   
“Release structure is easier to show than tell,” at least when it came to the amount of force in a swat. “So come here,” scooting over to the edge of the bed.  
Morgan crawled slowly over before getting off the bed.   
“So a release, happens either with pants up or bare, most alphas prefer to do it bare, but its dependent on what makes it easier for an omega to submit into the release. Since this is part demonstration and your punishment for cussing since I’m going to swat you, lets do this bare.”  
Giving a pleading whine, “No, please.”   
Natasha pierced her lips before reminding, “Morgan, you know if we followed the rule the way we should, you would have been spanked ten minutes into being here.”   
“It’s a stupid rule,” protesting.   
Raising an eyebrow, “Its about respect, Morgan.”  
“Fine,” was spoken full of petulance, not wanting to get a lecture, she’s heard it multiple times from everyone, she pulled down her compression leggings, leaving her bottom half in underwear and tried to bend over Natasha’s lap, Natasha stopped her before she could.   
“Loose the attitude. I’m going to show you how releases happen. So where was I, okay, so an omega would go over an alpha’s knee, the entire time, submitting, so the alpha is the one that sets the pace for everything. So lets do this,” grabbing hold of Morgan’s arm gently and helping her situate herself over the alpha’s lap. “So for a release to work the swats have to be at the same intensity, same spot, and same pace. The alpha has to pay attention to the omega’s scent because it’ll reach a high note before crashing back down, its instinct for us to tell when that high note hits its peak, that signals for us that the omega has released so we stop swatting.” Figuring if Morgan had no clue what a release was she wouldn’t know what omega space was either, continued to explain, “the omega would either at that point just fallen into or already fallen into omega space, omega space is when an omega basically becomes catatonic for a period of time, while their levels reorient themselves back to being stable. You understand?”  
“Yeah. Can I get up now?”  
“Haven’t spanked you yet,” Natasha reminded, “so I’m going to give you ten to show you.”  
“Too many,” Morgan protested weakly, usually she only got eight, unless she was being way too obnoxious or told too many times to stop cussing, at least when it came to her mates dishing it out.   
“No, cause for releases it doesn’t need to be as hard as a punishment spanking would be, it just needs to be sharp enough that the body releases the chemicals needed to level everything out.”  
“And that had to be on the ass?” Morgan asked, sarcasm lacing her voice.   
Natasha sighed, “twelve.”  
Morgan hung her head at that.   
“Okay so the area that the release needs to happen in is here due to all the nerve endings that end here,” running her hand over the pantie covered under curve of the teen’s butt just above the sit spots of the teens backside, before pulling them down to mid thigh. “Once an alpha lays down the first swat,” swatting down with the same force she would use if this was an actual release, “that is the spot and intensity for the entire time, if an alpha deviates then the release takes longer, but if they do it correctly then the amount of swats is dependent on how long it takes for the omega to release so it could be a couple, could be a lot, just depends on the omega and how many they need for the release. The pace is set by the alpha, it’s typically however long it takes them to lift their hand back to same position and let it fall back down,” she had waited five seconds between each so that the last swat fell as she finished talking. “Okay up.”  
Morgan stood easily with no tears, as she started pulling up her clothes.  
“In a normal release, while the omega is in omega space, you’d rub out the sting created by the swats.”  
“You couldn’t of done that?” grouching good naturedly as she crawled back into her spot on the bed.   
Natasha’s side of her lip tugged up at that, “nope. They don’t need to remember a lesson like you do right now.” Going back to finishing her explanation, “And for an omega a release is taxing because of their levels stabling out so an alpha would then comfort them.”  
“Yeah, yeah okay.”  
“You got any questions?”  
“Why an alpha? Couldn’t a beta or another omega do it?”  
“It has to be an alpha because we have the ability to help omega’s regulate their body, it’s why anything to do with chemical and hormonal levels of either an alpha or omega has to have the opposite designation help them. Alphas and omegas live in a state of dominance and submission, its not all the time, but we need it on a regular basis to all stay healthy and sane.”   
“But we don’t have an omega, yet, how do you?”  
“I go to the clinic, it depends on what’s happening if I go more, but at least once a week I have to go in to get a major fix before I start showing symptoms,” the length of time an alpha could wait without domming was dependent on the alpha and their factors. “Okay, can you tell me what a withdrawal is?”  
“When you stop taking or lessen the amount of a drug or something, you have symptoms as a result.”  
“That’s right, but specifically for an alpha.”  
“I guess when they don’t get to be all alpha-y?”  
“Kind of. Okay a withdrawal for an alpha is when they haven’t dommed enough and their hormonal and chemical levels are out of the range they need to be in. If its not caught in time, we go from being a jittery mess and having an increase in aggression to snowballing into an adrenaline high where we loose the ability to control ourselves and we continually exert dominance and aggression on everything in our path until our levels level back out to where their supposed to be. But due to the symptoms it takes like twice as long as it would normally take in a domming and we crash hard afterwards since our body is so overworked.”  
“But you don’t get sick or die?”  
“We can, if our body gets too overworked.”  
“Oh.”  
“So omega drop?”  
“Is that the omega’s need to submit?” Morgan replies questioningly.   
“No, its when there’s a fast fluctuation in levels, so that instead of a slow decent into omega space, like what a release gives, it’s a sudden drop due to emotional distress, trauma, its extremely dangerous and omegas die from it. During a release, an omega emotionally knows their alpha is watching their back while their catatonic, during a drop they don’t.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah. Okay, alpha command?”  
“When an alpha yells at an omega and orders them to do something, the omega is forced to do it due to the command.”  
“An alpha doesn’t have to yell, they just have to deepen their voice, but yes it is forcing the omega to do something automatically.” Seeing the look on the blonde’s face, “ask the questions Morgan.”  
“Can you control it? Like is it anytime you speak deeper? Can an omega fight it? How does an omega know if they are?”  
“Yes alpha’s can control it, it’s not anytime. They have to speak in that deeper octave and push the command out. So no, alpha’s can speak deeper than normal and not be alpha commanding. I don’t know if an omega could fight it, maybe, I’ve never really heard of them doing that though, since the response to a command is basically automatic. And they can tell, I’ve heard its like a buzzing at the back of the head when their following or being alpha commanded.”  
“Okay.”  
“Alright, under and lighting?”  
“No clue.”  
“Under is when an omega is in full submission during a domming, they tend to feel fuzzy as they submit. Lighting is when an alpha is in full dominance; we get a feeling like we’re flying. Okay domming?”  
“When an alpha is dominating the situation and the omega is submitting to the alpha.”  
“Yeah, an alpha controls the omega’s movements or whatever was agreed upon by the two, it can be nonsexual or sexual. Rules and consequences are set up for the omega. And aftercare is provided after,” having touched on dom sub stuff earlier, she decided not to go over it in full again. “Omega rules.”  
“Rules for an omega,” quipping back at the alpha, she knew they existed just not the why.   
“Okay smart aleck, tell me why there are rules?”  
“Cause alphas want to control everything.”  
“Nope. Its because alpha’s need that barrier in their mind between omega and alpha beta mates, its for a lot of different biological reasons, and the same is for omegas they need it as well, just as much.”   
“That’s stupid.”   
“Sounds that way until you’re an alpha or omega, but without the rules it messes with both our heads and that’s not good,” Natasha conceded. “So that’s it, there’s other things that are part of alpha omega dynamics, but those are more based on how the pair wants to handle it, there isn’t set guidelines or anything.   
Clint who had sprawled out at the foot of the bed at some point during Natasha and Morgan’s talk, “so now that sex ed and dynamic ed is done. You want to play a game or something?”  
“What game?” Morgan inquires.   
“How good at darts are you?”  
“Good.”  
“Wager?”  
“Yes.”  
“Lets see,” tapping his chin as he thought, turning to where the brunette beta was sitting on the side opposite of Natasha, “Tony what’s a good bet?”  
“She gives amazing massages,” knowing that Clint’s typical bets for mates involved more sexual avenues.   
“Okay so most points out of three games, winner gets a massage.”  
“Deal,” Morgan spoke up. 

 

“How are you doing that?” Morgan questions, tilting her head as Clint made his fifteenth bullseye in row.   
“Um, talent. Amazingly awesome crafted skill,” Clint boasts. “I never miss.”  
Heading for the board to grab the darts, “You want to teach me that, cause this is assassin level worthy.”  
“You want to be an assassin?” Tony jokes before grimacing at the idea cause wouldn’t that just take the cake.   
Turning towards the genius, “I can be your robin.”  
“I’m not Batman.”  
“Of course not,” teasingly adding, “your not as cool.”   
Tony made an affronted sound at the back of his throat, Natasha smirking over at the brunette, while Clint full on laughed at how his fellow beta’s face contorted.   
Finishing off with “I could be like Iron Mate.”  
“Nope. I don’t do sidekicks, and I definitely don’t do them when they aren’t going to show the proper idol worship Iron Man deserves,” letting his head tilt up in mock snub-ness.   
“Fine I can strike it out on my own be Bat woman to your Batman,” smiling over at her mate.   
Tony frowns slightly, “You serious?”  
“If I get a bullseye then yes,” throwing her dart and getting close, but unlike her mate she had only gotten two bullseyes since they started playing all the rest hitting the two circles around it.   
Tony sighs in relief, “So nope.”  
“Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE COMMENT. I love reading what you guys are thinking.


	7. The Fifteenth Milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moy sladkiy - my sweet (in Russian)
> 
> To lessen the confusion you may have - Prominent Original Characters in Chapter: 
> 
> Kendra (nicknames: Kendy/Ken) - 15 year old beta. Morgan’s been friends with her since age 5 due to being on same diving team, now consider each other a sister, secret keepers for each other. Kendra lost her parents at age 13 and Benny and Noah became her guardians. Brother - Noah. Brother’s mate - Benny.
> 
> Noah - 23 year old omega. Known Morgan since she was 5. Known Benny since they had been on the same diving teams since they were 6, once he became an omega he was kicked off since omegas aren't allowed on sports teams by law. Sister - Kendra. Mate - Benny. 
> 
> Benny (Benji) - 23 year old alpha. Known Morgan since she was 5. Mate - Noah.

Kendra, brunette beta, looks over at Morgan from her spot on the bleachers, as they sat waiting for Benny to come pick them up from his own diving practice, “So fifteen is coming up.”  
“Yep.”  
“You planning anything special?”  
Flashing a cheshire grin at her best friend, basically twin, “Mate sex.”  
Knowing that the blonde’s contract stated that sexual touch could start happening then, “Fuckin finally.”  
“I know.”  
“So as your big sister,” slapping the blonde on the arm when she rolled her eyes dramatically at the brunette, “we need to sexy you up.”  
“And what does that entail, Kendy?” Morgan inquired.  
“Lingerie and pole dancing class.”  
“You just don’t want to go alone.”  
“That’s not a no.”  
Shaking her head with a grin, “Shit no, I want it to be a night to remember, pulling that stuff out is perfect.”  
“Okay, since I’m awesome I already signed us up for tomorrow.”  
“How we going to get out of the apartment to do that?”  
Giving a sly smirk, “Leave that up to me.”  
Morgan raised an eyebrow at that, “Last time I did, we ended up getting spanked by Benny.”  
“Yeah well, this times different, I’m almost sixteen.”  
“It was a month ago. And your birthday’s not till December, its September.”  
“So? Besides, Benji’s got afternoon practice again tomorrow, and Noah is Noah, he’ll cover.”  
“For his baby sister to learn to stripper dance?” was asked incredulously, she knew damn well that Mike wouldn’t for her.  
“Shut up,” Kendra teased, before saying, “He’ll be cool.”  
“Yeah, he’s cool about a lot of things, doubt this is going to be one.”  
“He could be,” her voice giving off the doubt she felt too.  
“Okay so what, we sneak out? Say we’re going somewhere else?”  
“I was thinking, since we already saw that movie that came out two weeks ago, when I stayed over last week, we say were going to see it again, instead we’ll buy tickets as proof and go down two blocks to where the dance studio is.”  
“Works for me. When we do the lingerie?”  
“Easy that’s the mall, we can go after.”  
“Alright,” holding out her fist to fist bump, which Kendra reciprocated enthusiastically. “Benny’s here,” was said a moment later when the familiar silver sedan pulled up into the empty parking lot.

“How was practice?” Benny questioned, as Morgan got in the back and Kendra took the front seat.  
“Fine,” Kendra answered her alpha mate-in-law, her parent for all intensive purposes since she was thirteen.  
“Mor?” the brunette alpha questioned glancing at the blonde through the rearview mirror.  
“We did a bunch of basic dives and had to do them perfectly ten times in a row to go onto the next dive,” Morgan elaborated.  
“Not basic,” Kendra informed rolling her eyes at her best friend, only the blonde out of the whole team had thought they were basic and they were a competitive diving team.  
Benny nodded at that, “So easy day?”  
“Yep,” Morgan answered.  
“Tiring,” Kendra replied.  
Benny nodded at the answers before asking Morgan, “So you increasing syncro practices with Amy?” they only just found out last week that both of them would be going to the Olympic Trials next summer which if they passed that then the Olympics in London a few weeks later, Morgan for a slew of swimming and diving events, while he stuck with diving.  
Morgan nodded, “Yep, we’re going to add six hours a week, I’m going to drop the DC teams, and stay here for it. And obviously increase training hours for swim and solo diving.”  
“You keeping MMA?”  
“Cutting back, but Tata doesn’t want me dropping it completely, so we agreed to dropping competitions and lowering the training hours by twenty-five percent.”  
“Can’t believe your going to the Olympics,” Kendra commented smiling widely as she looked back at her best friend, “You’re going to be gone for months.” She wasn’t jealous, she didn’t have the same unending passion as Morgan had for the sport, her passion was in music.  
“You have to come with me, so its not like you guys are going to be apart,” Benny reminded.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh,” Benny teased, it wasn’t like he would ever leave Noah, his omega mate, here in New York by himself, and therefore Kendra who was under their legal guardianship couldn’t be left here either.  
“You better make some time for me,” Kendra spoke moving in her chair to look at the blonde in the backseat, “you need someone to tell you to take breaks.”  
“Gotcha, Kendy. You can be my book of reason.”  
Benny shook his head, “that’s not right.”  
Kendra slapped her brother’s arm, “I can be.”  
“Not for being someone’s reasoning compass,” the alpha smirked.  
The beta stuck her tongue out of that.

*************

“This isn’t pole dancing,” Morgan hissed.  
“Yeah it is,” Kendra spoke absentmindedly as she checked out the half naked women.  
“Not in pure form, this is stripping.”  
“What do you think I was talking about?”  
“Learning to incorporate a pole, not literally taking off clothes in front of strangers. How can we even do this, we aren’t --”  
Kendra covered the almost fifteen year old’s mouth at that, “Keep that on the DL. I got us into the rated R women’s class, they had our age group, but they don’t do sexy, they do strength training. And I for one want to be able to do this,” using her other hand to move over the crowd of stripping women.  
When the brunette finally dropped her hand, Morgan spoke up, “I do too, but I didn’t think we’d be showing skin.”  
“Kinda the point, Morgy.”  
“Fuck it, okay fine.”  
Kendra smiled proudly.

 

“Relax, my god!” Kendra teased, when Morgan did the move as stiff as a board. “Have fun.”  
“I’m in my underwear,” the blonde complained.  
“I am too,” giving her hips a shake as she quirked her lips up in a smirk. “Besides you know sex is naked.”  
“Yeah but that’s mates, not randos. You might like having sex, but I haven’t.”  
“Well soon you will have, so grow a pair and have fun. Just picture your mates here, or if you lack the imagination at this point, just you and me, I’ve seen you like this, hell I’ve seen you naked.”  
“Your basically my twin, I don’t know anyone else.”  
“My point, just you and me, now act like this is training and give it your all.”

 

*************

 

“Happy Birthday!” Tony, Clint, and Nat yelled out with singsong voices as they entered the now fifteen-year olds room.  
Morgan her eyes popping open at that, “What the?”  
Tony smiled, sitting down on the edge of the large bed, “Happy Birthday little mate.”  
“Thanks,” wiping at her face to wake up more as she started sitting up.  
Clint scooted from the other side until his knee was almost touching Morgan’s thigh that was still snuggled under the covers, “so fifteen what you want to do?”  
Covering her mouth up to yawn, which Tony and Clint reciprocated in sympathy, Natasha had woken them up at five so that they could surprise Morgan in bed before the birthday girl got up herself. “Um. I don’t know, usually I’m with my parents.”  
“Well we can do a lazy day, stay in pajamas and goof around the floor.”  
“Yea…h le…ts lets do th…at,” yawning her way through her words. “Why are you guys up so early?” looking at the clock that was on her desk facing the bed that read 5.11.  
Both betas cut eyes toward their alpha, Natasha smiling unrepentantly as she said, “I wanted for us to surprise you in bed.”  
“Mhm,” leaning into the pillows.  
“You want to sleep more, honey?” Clint asked, he wouldn’t mind, he’d love to sleep a few more hours.  
“Shouldn’t,” she usually woke up at five fifteen every morning.  
Tony coaxed slightly, “We could sleep in here with you, if you wanted.” He used to sleep in the same bed with her when she was a younger before she entered her teenage years and ‘would be coming into her sexual age’ according to Sebastian, her Tata, and had said that Tony wouldn’t be allowed to, placing it under the same border as kissing and sex, and all the other sexual experiences that Enzo and Sebastian had laid out in the contract as not allowed to happen until today, today marking the day that Morgan and them got to choose how far they were willing to go as mates together.  
Morgan smiled over to him at that, pulling the comforter down for them as she spoke, “yeah grande amino.”  
Clint scooted up towards the head of the bed, Tony stood up from his spot at the edge of the bed and walked the three feet to the pillows and lifted the blankets up more so that he could get in, Natasha doing the same on the other side. Once the brunette was situated Morgan snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder. 

 

Natasha propped her head up on Clint’s slow rising chest as he slept, to see both Tony and Morgan fast asleep as well, and sometime in the two hours since everyone had fallen back asleep, Tony had maneuvered the two onto their sides, his right arm wrapped under the blonde’s chest the other acting as her pillow, his chest to her back. The alpha swiped a stray strand of hair from the fifteen year olds face, placing it behind the blonde’s ear, smiling to herself when the teen gave a content sigh in her sleep and snuggled back into Tony even more if humanly possible, Tony the octopus he was tightening his holds. It had shocked the spy the first time she had slept with the brunette, her background research for her mission had come up with that he wasn’t one for touching in general, despite the playboy reputation, which was true for anyone he didn’t deem a close friend or family, but his mates got a man that might as well be an octopus with how tightly he holds on, how he uses his arms and legs to wrap around his mate as he sleeps so that they can’t get up easily without waking him. 

 

*************

 

Clint choked on a laugh as Natasha’s face went the color of her hair, green eyes glaring daggers up at him, as flour fell in clumps from her wet hair.  
“I’m going to kill you,” Natasha growled standing up from where she had been crouched down to grab a pan and taking a step towards the blonde beta.  
Clint took a step back at that, his hands raised slightly in front of him giving the universal sign of surrender, saying, “now Tash,” seeing the glare deepen, quickly running away towards the exit. 

 

Eggs fell with a thud and a tell tale crack onto the wood flooring as Clint bulldozed into Tony, the brunette and Morgan having just stepped into the hallway from the elevator, having ran out to the store to grab the aforementioned ingredient that Natasha had forgotten when she had gotten groceries for the weekend. Morgan gripping the arms of both betas before they could fall, just as Natasha stepped into the hallway as well, once both betas were firmly standing, Morgan knelt down to see how the eggs faired.  
Clint seeing the alpha when he turned to check if she had followed him, stepped behind Tony, making the brunette into a shield, just as Tony opened his mouth, “what happened to you?”  
Natasha growled out, “Clint.”  
“Told you to lock him in a cage while you prepped,” Tony quipped; everyone knew that Clint plus baking meant disaster.  
Clint huffed at the joke, smacking his hand down on the younger beta’s ass, “not a dog.”  
“Cracked but not broken,” Morgan spoke up closing the egg container as she stood.  
Looking over at Clint, Natasha asked, “you really think he can save you.”  
“Nope,” letting go of Tony to step behind his fellow blonde and youngest mate, “but she can.”  
Morgan frowned looking back at the blonde beta and then at their alpha, “what he do?”  
“Dumped flour --” Natasha started.  
“Accidentally!” Clint threw out there in a hurry.  
“You weren’t supposed to touch.”  
“It was there.”  
“Jesus, your just like a toddler,” Tony teased, Clint sticking his tongue out at the genius in response.  
“How about I help you clean off,” Morgan spoke up, “and the toddler,” ignoring Clint’s protest of ‘Hey’, “can clean up the flour undoubtedly all over the floor.”  
Natasha nodded.  
“Cool lets go to the bathroom,” handing Tony the bag of groceries, and walking over to the red head so they could head to the pack bedroom that was near the kitchen.  
Natasha cut eyes towards Clint before turning out of the hallway, “I’ll get you back.”

“Your screwed,” Tony informs, once the two females were gone.  
“No I just have to stick to Morgan until Tash forgets,” Clint explains as they head toward the kitchen.  
“She never forgets.”  
“Maybe you’ll do something to take the heat off, or Morgan.”  
“Best bet is little mate.”  
“She does love seeing Natasha get flustered,” Clint grinned at the thought, Morgan liked watching all of them get flustered, but the alpha was definitely the prime target.  
“Yep but now Nat can actually do something about it.”  
“Not completely.”  
“True, but more than just stand there and take it.”

 

“I think a shower will be better,” Natasha speaks up as she looks at herself in the mirror for the first time, her entire head was covered in clumps of flour while her clothes were dusted in it.  
“I can still help,” Morgan adds in.  
“That’s okay sweetie.”  
Stepping right in front of the red head and wiping a streak of flour off the alpha’s cheek, “I want to help,” before leaning the four inches in and brushing her lips to Natasha’s plush lips for the first time.  
Natasha stepped back at that, tilting her head as a light bulb went off in her head, “You’re fifteen now.”  
“Yeah, which means we get to do sexy stuff,” a smile blooming over the blonde’s face.  
“Me and the boys wanted to talk to you abut that.”  
“I want to go all the way,” Morgan informs.  
Natasha sighed at that, “You’re unpresented sweetie.”  
“So?”  
“We aren’t going to go all the way until you present.”  
“Why not? Contract says fifteen, it doesn’t say anything about having to be presented.”  
“No, but I’m sure they thought you would be by now.”  
“Well then it’s a loophole and we can.”  
Shaking her head, Natasha explained, “I’m not comfortable having sex until your presented and neither are Clint or Tony.”  
Frowning, “You guys talked about it without me?”  
“We mentioned it to each other, we weren’t making a rule of it, if one of us had felt differently to the idea we weren’t going to hold them back from doing it, we just all feel the same. That we want to wait until your presented and at that time we can sit down and discuss how far and what your comfortable doing.”  
“Can we still kiss and touch?”  
“Kiss absolutely. Touch depends on what you mean.”  
“Can we touch each other sexually, like boobs, and” making a motion to her pelvic region.  
“No to all that, but sides, back, and butt, are okay, but nothing under the clothes.”  
Smirking slightly Morgan nods, “so what you’re saying is wear no clothes,” pretending to misunderstand.  
Natasha raised an eyebrow at that, knowing exactly what Morgan was trying to do, countering with “you know now that we can kiss, I can actually withhold it from you when you try to tease me like that.”  
Green eyes going wide, as the blonde opened and closed her mouth in shock trying to figure out a rebuttal, before stammering out, “please don’t.”  
The alpha gave a grin at that, liking the fact that she now had a trump card when it came to the blonde’s sexual teasing, “So I’m going to take a shower, why don’t you make sure the boys didn’t make a bigger mess of the kitchen, but don’t do anything I want to be the one to make you the sharlotka.”  
“Fine.”  
When Morgan turned to leave, Natasha grabbed her hand pulling the blonde gently back to her, and pecking her soft lips, “I love you sweetie.”  
Morgan’s cheeks dusted in red at the kiss, “Love you too, moy sladkiy.” 

 

*************

 

“So since sex is off the table for me apparently, what about me watching you guys, or how about me participating by kissing while you guys have sex,” Morgan asks.  
Tony chokes on the piece of sharlotka, which is a Russian apple cake; Clint tilts his head over at the blonde, while Natasha just shakes her head.  
“So is that a no?”  
“That’s a no,” Tony speaks up.  
“Why I’m not the one having sex?”  
“Cause its sex Morgan, you might not be fully participating, but you will be participating. Your going to present soon, Kay said she presented about two months into being fifteen, your probably just around the corner.”  
“But I might not, competitive athletes can present later due to low body fat and everything. What if I don’t present for months?”  
“That’s okay, babe. You present when you present, until then we’ll kiss and we can talk about things, like birth control, you hate pills, so we can look into other types of birth control for you if you want that or Clint and I can wear condoms. And the sex stuff, you can write out a list of things you want to try, be it as a top or bottom, its good to experiment figure out what does something for you, what doesn’t, what things are hard no’s or soft no’s. And I can order or make anything that you want to try, that we don’t have. Use the time to figure out yourself, ask questions that way when you do present you have an idea of what you want to do. You’re a girl so sex with Nat is going to be different in some ways then sex with Clint or I, and that’s not even talking designations. Designation will play a factor in the preference of top, bottom, or switch, but its still good to try stuff out.”  
Clint nodded adding in, “Yeah Nat’s said this before to me, alpha-alpha, alpha-beta, alpha-omega, beta-beta, omega-omega sex they all have different stances. You might top when its me, but bottom when its Tash despite saying you’re a top, or you might bottom for all of us, but top for an omega. It’s just dependent on whose more dominant, or more submissive. Or you might just be a switch and it depends on what you feel like at that moment.”  
“What I think he’s trying to get at, sweetie,” Natasha informs, “is that there’s things that you might like as a top and hate as a bottom, or like as both or dislike as both. Clint for example doesn’t care for bondage when he’s bottoming, but he loves it when he’s topping. But he loves food play as bottom or a top. There might be a certain mate that you prefer to always bottom for, or might always top, or you switch it up. Basically when you write out of that list of tries, don’t ex something out just because you feel that you have to not being on the giving or receiving end due to a particular designation.”  
“But alphas top,” Morgan states.  
“I’ve bottomed for alphas naturally. And I used to bottom for Clint when it was just the two of us so that he wasn’t stifling himself by only being a bottom for me. You could be any designation so don’t limit yourself, we’ll love you no matter your designation.”  
“I’m going to be an alpha.”  
Natasha nods, not wanting to get into an argument about it, especially on Morgan’s birthday. 

 

*************

Morgan grins big as she sits down sideways on Clint’s lap, Clint huffing out a laugh at his youngest mate’s palpable excitement, Tony and Natasha having left a minute ago to grab the presents for the birthday girl from Natasha’s private room where the three mates had hid them from Morgan.  
“Guessing you want me to kiss you?” Clint teases.  
“Only if you want to.”  
“Course I do,” running his thumb over Morgan’s bottom lip before tilting her head with the fingers under her chin, leaning in and dropping a soft kiss onto her lips for the first time. “You like?”  
Morgan nods, “can we do it again?”  
Clint answers with pulling her closer in his lap, before kissing her again for longer, letting his lips slide against hers. 

 

Natasha comes in a few moments after the two blondes break apart from their third kiss, holding a long rectangular box, as Tony walks in next to her holding two smaller boxes. The brunette handing the larger of the two gift boxes to Morgan before sitting down next to her and Clint, Natasha plopping down on the coffee table so that the four of them where making a triangle almost, with Morgan in Clint’s lap.  
Carefully ripping the wrapping paper from the box before opening the cardboard box, Morgan smiles over at Tony before reaching in to grab the watch.  
Tony starts to explain his gift’s features before it is even completely out of the small box, “Its waterproof and its sleek design means that it shouldn’t slow you down when you swim, and its durable so you can dive with it, so you can use it to track your heart rate, times for each lap, your speed, distance. Its GPS enabled and has a panic code phrase if your in trouble,” seeing the blonde’s brows knit together at that, “it’s a safety precaution, since your going to London --”  
Morgan shakes her head, “I don’t know that yet.”  
“You’re a shoo in babe. Its so that you can stay safe, I know you won’t be able to wear it during the competitions, but you can wear it the rest of the time.”  
Morgan nods flipping the watch around in her hand to see the engraving, ‘Love grande amino’, “I love it Tones, thanks,” putting on her right wrist.  
“Your welcome little mate.”  
“Open mine next,” Clint states, which Natasha hands over to Morgan.  
Morgan grins as she opens the long rectangular box to reveal a black leather jacket, “love it,” kissing Clint’s cheek in thanks.  
“Figured you’d love it, you always steal mine.”  
Rolling her eyes, “I don’t steal it.”  
“You wear it whenever we go out,” tickling the teen’s sides as he spoke.  
Saying with a laugh, “I concede,” stopping Clint’s fingers from digging into her sides. Tony handing Morgan the last gift then, which Morgan promptly opens to find a simple elegant silver necklace with a small ballerina pendant that matched the one on her left ankle that represented the alpha. Looking over at the red head she smiles, “love it. Thank you.”  
“Your welcome sweetie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? PLEASE COMMENT! I love reading what you guys are thinking.


	8. Prank and Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To lessen the confusion you may have - Prominent Original Character(s) in Chapter: 
> 
> Kendra (nicknames: Kendy/Ken) - 15 year old beta. Morgan’s been friends with her since age 5 due to being on same diving team, now consider each other a sister, secret keepers for each other. Kendra lost her parents at age 13 and Benny and Noah became her guardians. Brother - Noah. Brother’s mate – Benny. Mates – 4 Unfound Mates*. 
> 
> Amy (Ames) - 17 year old beta. Has been friends with Morgan and Kendra for a few years and has been picked along with Morgan and Benny to go to the Olympic 2012 Trails for diving. Mates - 3 Unfound Mate*. 
> 
> *Unfound Mate – has the soul mark on their skin for that mate, but they have yet to meet that mate, the number of unfound mates does not necessarily mean that there is not more to come.

At Morgan’s scream Tony jolted from the bed, where he had been laying waiting with sleepy eyes ever since he heard the blonde come back into the room from doing her typical morning two hour swim. Morgan screamed out his name this time as she threw open the door to the conjoining bathroom, followed by “What the hell Tony!” when she noticed him sitting up on the bed.  
Smirking he appraised his mate’s normally blonde hair dyed red, quipping out, “it looks nice.”  
“It looks nice! That’s what you got to say? Tony what the hell did you do?” the now red head growled out as she stomped towards him, tugging the towel to stay wrapped around her with one hand as she used the other to slap him on the arm.  
“Ow. Don’t be a sourpuss, you said your going as Ariel for your Halloween thing tonight.”  
“With a wig!”  
Waving off the exclamation, “It’s temporary.”  
“I’m so getting you back for this,” Morgan grunted turning back for the bathroom to get changed into clothes for the day.  
“Hey this was pay back for making Jarvis play only _Friday_ for an entire Friday and then have him play _Last Friday Night_ the next day.”  
Twirling back around at the door, to face the beta with a smirk, “Thought you’d like the reminder since you always forget what day it is.”  
Protesting the assumption, “I don’t.”  
“Says the man that has Jarvis remind him in his wakeup call,” Morgan snarked as she walked into the bathroom. Calling out a moment later, “But seriously shampoo or conditioner which one did you put the dye in?”  
“Conditioner.”  
Said bottle was flying towards him seconds later, catching it with both hands as he laughed before sauntering out the room a moment later. 

 

“What are doing?” Morgan asks, jumping up to sit on the island counter as she tried peering into the mixing bowl that the beta angled away at the last second from her prying eyes as he grabbed for a whisk.  
“Making breakfast for us.”  
“Is this an apology?” grabbing an apple from behind her.  
Tony hummed.  
“You hate cooking, you’re actually really terrible at it.”  
Pouting, “That’s not nice.”  
“I’m worried about our health. What are you making?” because nothing was out yet and the only sound from the bowl was the sound of metal hitting metal.  
“It’s a surprise, why don’t you go relax I’ll call you when I’m done.”  
Jumping off the counter at that, she tried to take a peek into the bowl again as she took a bite of her apple, but Tony twirled away. 

Once she was gone Tony sighed, placing the empty bowl down and started grabbing ingredients from the fridge for omelets he had watched his mate do a hundreds of times within minutes. 

 

Tony yelling out, “Stay right there, I didn’t call you yet,” when Morgan wandered back in.  
Stopping ten feet into the kitchen area, the fifteen year old protested, “It’s been over an hour, Tones.”  
“So?” was spoken incredulously as he went from looking at her back to whatever was hidden by the raised breakfast bar.  
“What are you making?”  
“Nope. I’ll call you.”  
“I can help.”  
“Nope. I got this.”  
“Fine,” turning back around to go back to reading the book she needed to finish for senior English.  
Tony went back to trying to dig out the cracked eggshell out of the bowl; he didn’t have many more eggs to try again if this omelet failed like the last four. 

 

Forty minutes later Tony set the plate of half burned omelet down with flourish, “for you little mate.”  
Morgan pinched her lips together tightly but her smile was still given away and so was her muted laugh as she grabbed for the fork. Frowning when he didn’t set a second plate in front of himself, but instead a bowl of cereal. “You didn’t make one for yourself?”  
“Ran out of eggs.”  
“We had over a dozen left,” was spoken in confusion before breaking out in a full on laugh.  
Tony pouted as he took a bite of his cheerios.  
Taking a bite she chewed slowly tasting the charred crisp taste of the eggs with the undercooked vegetables and crunchy shells, Tony had missed, swallowing it down after a minute before teasing, “maybe you should cook for now on.”  
Tony quickly shook his head at the thought, “nope.”  
“I can show you how to cook.”  
“I know how to heat up and put stuff in ovens, I have no time or need to do more.” Giving a teasing smile back as he quipped, “Besides that what I have you for.”  
“True, I’ll stick to cooking you do repairs.”  
“See understanding, were perfect for each other. Love you little mate.”  
“Love you too, grande amino.”  
“Even though I did that,” using his spoon to point to her hair.  
Shrugging, “I’ll get you back, anyway its interesting to see what I look like, I prefer my dirty blonde hair though.”  
“Have you ever thought of going brunette?”  
“And look like my nonna from when she was my age,” raising an eyebrow at her brunette mate, before shaking her head and saying, “No.”  
“True I prefer the blonde.”

After suffering through two more bites of the omelet, she asked, “So blue or purple?”  
“For what?”  
“Which color you like.”  
“Blue.”  
Morgan nodded.  
“Why?”  
Shrugging in answer as she took her fourth bite of eggs. 

 

*************

 

“Yo Tones, you home?” Rhodey calls out in yell as the elevator opens for him to come inside the penthouse.  
Tony groaned at his best friend/surrogate brother’s voice, dropping his head onto Morgan’s shoulder. “Living room!”  
Morgan shifts so that she’s sitting next to her mate, instead of straddling him, while simultaneously pulling her hair up into a ponytail to hopefully hide the mess Tony had made of it when they had been making out moments ago. Tony’s own hair was sticking up in random directions from her own musing, which he did nothing to fix.  
“Oh, hey little mermaid,” Rhodey greets when he sees the two on the couch.  
“Hey Captain crunch,” Morgan easily returns.  
“So what made you decide to come visit little old me?” Tony quips.  
“Had the day off and figured either I could annoy you or stay at the barracks and wait to be shipped back out.”  
“So either hell, or me,” Tony summarizes.  
Rhodey shrugs falling into the chair that was across from the two mates on the couch.  
Morgan asking a moment later, “Why not visit Dani’s mate?” Dani being Rhodey’s niece who had followed him into the military, but had decided on the Army instead of the Air Force.  
“Its midterm time, Abby is busy reading hundreds of English reports, but I got her to agree to take a break and go to dinner tonight with me to catch up.”  
“Speaking of Dani and her mate, when is my niece coming to see me, and I want to meet this mate I have yet to see,” Tony states. Dani had sent pictures, but pictures didn’t allow him to embarrass Dani in front of her mate like he wanted too.  
“She might be home for New Years. And if you two wanted I can see if Abby minds two more.”  
Tony nods thoughtfully, but adds “Morgan’s got practice and a party tonight, so it’d be just me.”  
Pulling cell out of his pocket as he says, “Fine with me,” and quickly shooting off a text to his niece’s mate. Looking back up afterwards, Rhodey teases, “So little mermaid what’s with the red hair?”  
“Tones wanted to see what I looked like with it,” Morgan answers, throwing the brunette a faux glare.  
“She’s dressing up as Ariel from the _Little Mermaid_ for her Halloween party,” Tony elaborated.  
“What he’s leaving out is he put the dye in a conditioner bottle as a prank.”  
Rhodey whistled low at that.  
“Bad choice I get it,” Tony says throwing his arms up in surrender.  
“I can beat his ass for you did it all the time at MIT and after,” Rhodey offers towards Morgan.  
Morgan shakes her head, “Thanks, but no thanks, I got it. I’ll get him back somehow.”  
“That sounds ominous,” Rhodey says breaking out into a grin.  
“Yep, plus Jarvis likes me best, so he’ll help me. Isn’t that right J?”  
“Of course young miss,” Jarvis speaks up from the speaker closest to the group.  
Tony mumbles out, “Traitor.”  
Morgan kisses Tony shoulder before announcing, “I’m going to grab some snacks. Tones, Captain crunch, you guys want anything?”  
Tony shaking his head at the same time that Rhodey replies with “Whatever you bring back, would be awesome. Thanks.”  
Morgan nods.  
“You’re going to regret saying that,” Tony informs seriously towards the other beta.  
“How?” Rhodey asks.  
“Yeah how?” Morgan challenges, raising an eyebrow at her mate.  
Tony apprises, “Its not snacks in the name of snacks, its carrot sticks and almonds.”  
“So?” Morgan examines.  
“Actually I’m with Tones,” Rhodey declares, “Chips or crackers would nicer for me.”  
Morgan nods, heading for the kitchen.  
The dark skinned beta throwing out a “Thanks again,” towards Morgan before looking at the younger beta in front of him, “So Tones what mark are you on for Iron Man?”  
“Working on mark seven, but it’s a pet project at this point with all the arc reactor clean energy stuff I’m working on. Pepper wants SI to be completely run on clean energy by this time next year.”  
“Tall order.”  
“Genius,” Tony boasts.  
“And so humble,” was quipped back.  
“So what’s with you how War Machine working out?”  
“It’s good. Wish you’d be the one producing the weapon hardware, but now that Hammer is out of Hammer Industries there slightly better, but were looking into AIM to be the new hardware designer.”  
“Anything’s better than Hammer.”

Morgan came back a few minutes later tossing an unopened bag of chips towards Rhodey as she moved to reclaim her spot next to Tony a bowl of almonds and carrots in hand. “So what time do you guys leave for Morgan’s training session today?” Rhodey inquires as he pops open the bag.  
“We leave for Queens a bit after two,” Tony notifies, “so I can drop her off at her first training session of the afternoon at three, you want to come with us or just stick around here and relax?”  
“I’ll stick around here, give you two love birds some alone time since I crashed your make out session.”  
“How’d you figure? We could have been having a rousing conversation.”  
Rhodey shook his head with a chuckle, “Then you should tell your guys hair that.”  
Tony huffed as Morgan laughed running her fingers though his messy mop of hair to style into something less crazy. 

 

*************

 

Kendra whistled loudly drawing the attention of the almost everyone in the room from her spot sitting on the trampoline of the dry dive room, “Fuck Morgy you committed!”  
“Language Booker,” Coach Lisa reprimanded eyes going back to her clipboard right after.  
“Sorry Coach Lisa,” the brunette beta apologized.  
Amy, who was sitting right next to the lighter haired brunette, inquired, “what happened to the wig we picked out?”  
“Tony had other ideas.”  
“This a kink, cause your alpha’s out of town?” Kendra questioned.  
Morgan huffed at the inquiry, “no it’s a stupid prank, he says it’ll wash out by tomorrow.”  
“You going to get him back?”  
“Duh, he escalated the prank war I’m going to finish it.”  
“Shave off his goatee.”  
Green eyes widening at the statement, “That’s extreme.”  
“Remind me not to piss you off Ken,” Amy spoke at the same time.  
Kendra shrugged unapologetically, “He messed with your hair.”  
The blonde turned red head shook her head, waving her hands in front of herself. “Yeah temporarily. No way no how, would I mess with his signature facial hair Kendy. I don’t have a death wish.”  
“Fairs fair in love and prank wars. Besides it’ll grow back.”  
“I’ll leave the shaving to Clint.”  
“He’d do it?”  
“Probably inadvertently.”  
“So party’s at seven thirty.”  
Rolling her eyes at best friend basically sister, “yeah I know. Its right after swim practice.”  
“Too bad you don’t have time to dry it,” Amy comments.  
Morgan shrugged, “Ariel is a mermaid anyway besides the swim team is coming too.”  
“True.”  
“So Kendy you finish that song yet?” Morgan questions.  
Kendra nods, “Yep now I just need to record it and overlay the instruments on the track.”  
“What song number is that?” Amy inquires.  
“Thirteen.”  
“You ever think of sending them out to record producers?”  
“Yeah, but really only five of them I would be willing to send,” the rest were too personal and emotional for her to give up and be judged on, at least right out of the gate, “and I want to have at least ten before I send them out.”  
Coach Lisa calling out right then, cutting off whatever either teen was going to voice, “okay let’s start with warm-ups, you know the drill lets go.”  
All eleven divers headed for the open mat area at the order, and started stretching out.  
Ten minutes later, Amy and Morgan headed for the wall bars for pike ups and other stretches that were mixed in, while Kendra and another diver went for handstand pushups, the remaining seven split between heading for the ballet bar and the spring floor. Everyone rotating after five minutes of being at their stations until all groups did each station. 

 

“Cassidy, Kuzmin head to Coach Erin for syncho,” Coach Newt yelled out between giving other divers’ instructions, after drills were finished.  
Both Morgan and Amy moved as one towards where Coach Erin, a blonde highlighted brunette alpha, stood next to the crash mat that laid between the two summersault blocks, which were used to train for platform dives, and the larger of the two-foam pits in the room.  
“Lets start with reverse,” Coach Erin informed.  
Amy held out her fist, which Morgan pounded back, before both of them stepped up onto the blocks at the same time, Morgan on the left and Amy on the right. Counting off in her head, Morgan got to three before both her and Amy, who had been doing the same in her own head, pushed off the block with a jump into the air and rotating into identical backward summersaults, both of them grabbing the back of their thighs as they completed the roll in the air and dropping out of it so they ended up landing on their feet with their hands at their sides.  
Checking the delayed feed coming from the TV on the nearest wall to see any errors or miscalculated timings on their parts.  
Going back to the blocks to do it over again after seeing the small errors they made. 

 

Four hours later, Morgan pulled herself out of the pool having finally finishing all her practices for the day. Twenty minutes later hair still damp from the pool she walked into the rec area where a lot of the members of the competitive teams, which were housed at the center, were already milling about decked out in costumes and ready for the Halloween bash, even though Halloween was technically two days away on Monday.  
“Ames that looks awesome,” looking at the black and white striped shirt with black pants and black suspenders the older beta was sporting along with full-face makeup, also in black and white.  
“Thanks Kens did the makeup. That outfit looks amazing,” Amy spoke looking at the purple sea shells that had been glued onto a cheap bikini top to cover Morgan’s small boobs to the tight sparkly green skirt that hugged the teen’s legs until flailing off with two sheer green fabric looking fins.  
“Thanks. Where is Kendy?”  
“Flirting with some girl from tennis,” pointing over to where Kendra dressed as mini mouse in a short puffy red skirt with white polka dots and a black halter top, mouse ears with an similar bow as the skirt finishing off the outfit. The girl the brunette was talking to looked to be on the older side of the four year age bracket that all the teens here had to be between, she was taller than the five six frame of Kendra with blonde hair and dressed in a almost mint green Tinkerbelle costume.  
“Well we’ll leave her be,” Morgan states.  
Amy grabbed Morgan’s hand at that dragging her over to where most of the swim team was huddled around the food table. “Lets grab some snacks and find out if we can get on the song queue.”

 

About an hour into the party, Angelica, who was a member of the volleyball team called out over the microphone, “Alright its time for some friendly competition,” booing was head immediately following the statement. The brunette huffed at that amending her statement, “Okay fine not friendly,” cheers were heard and she continued, “Captain versus captain. Winner takes all. So captains come on out to the middle of the floor.”  
“What are we competing for?” Wyatt, the six foot auburn haired alpha captain of the wrestling team, called out in inquiry as he made his way to the middle of the emptying dance floor, his team members slapping his back and high fiving him as he passed them.  
“Winner gets a trophy, but the team as a whole get a check of two fifty added into their team’s funds.”  
Amy slapped Morgan on the ass at that, laughing when Morgan mock glared, the brunette continuing with “Go win us that cash, Captain.”  
Kendra following Amy lead and pushed Morgan towards the middle, “Win us that money slut.” Nathan and Rachel, two divers that the three teens had been talking to did the same, slapping her butt as she made her way into the middle. 

Within a minute all fourteen captains stood in the middle of the dance floor, Angelica having had continued talking the entire time as she outlined how to win the cash, “so lets start this off with a simple egg toss. I have an app already up that selected the teams for this round and the winning team gets a point for each captain. So teams are basketball and wrestling, female gymnastics and male soccer, diver and tennis, baseball and male gymnastics, swim and boxing, and finally volleyball and female soccer. Each team grab one egg and stand ten feet apart.” Going on to give the short list of rules as everyone got into position.  
Morgan stood ten feet apart from the tennis girl Kendra had been flirting with earlier, whose name was apparently Lauren. At Angelica’s signal for the first toss, Lauren tossed it underhand over.  
Six minutes in and only two out of the seven teams were left; a fifty-foot gap was between the captains as they tossed the egg back and forth at Angelica’s signal.  
The baseball and male gymnast captains winning out a minute later when the egg slipped from the Wyatt’s hand, making the wrestling and basketball team loose.  
“Okay, this means swim and boxing your out,” Angelica called out, since those two captains had been the first team to drop the egg. “Lets go onto the potato sack race, last captain to cross the finish line is out.”

 

In the end it was Morgan, who had stripped out of the tight skirt by game six’s crab walk competition leaving behind spandex shorts she had underneath and her purple shelled bikini top, versus Jack, the captain of the male gymnastic’ team, who during the same game as she had taken off his batman cape and cowl for better movability. “Alright it’s the face off you’ve all been waiting for diving versus gymnastics.” Angelica called out, “What should the competition be?”  
Amongst the yells, “Flips!” and “Handstands!” were heard the loudest.  
“Okay biggest applause for either flips or handstands is going to be the competition!”  
Cheering was heard from all directions and handstands won out by a landslide.  
“Okay first captain to drop out of a straight handstand looses, you guys can correct your stance by moving your legs which must go back to being straight and you cannot move your hands but you can pump your arms up and down if you have too. You two ready?”  
Jack and Morgan both nodded in affirmation, each taking a few steps away from each other to have some space and at Angelica’s signal they both crouched slightly down, planting their hands on the linoleum flooring and lifting legs slowly into the air until they entire body was straight up.  
Ohs and ahs were heard a minute and forty five seconds in, when Jack was the first to adjust pumping his arms slightly before going still again, and again a few seconds later when Morgan did the same.  
“Who you think is going to win?” Angelica calls out at two minutes.  
All the gymnasts responded with Jack, while all divers and swimmers went with Morgan, the rest of the various teams’ members split almost evenly depending on which captain they had most interaction with, which one they felt the most attracted to, or which Captain’s team they were in closer proximity to.  
“Shit! How long can you guys go?” Angelica exclaimed when the marker was hitting three and a half minutes.  
Both Morgan and Jack were making adjustments at regular intervals by that time, pumping arms enough to keep blood flow and giving kicks with their feet to keep balance, but neither was showing signs of giving up. They were Captains of their respective fields for a reason and each of their teammates knew them as the most stubbornly competitive people to walk the earth.

“Aren’t you guys dizzy or tired yet?” when four minutes hit.  
“Can they split the cash?” Adam, who was dressed as Tony Stark and was captain of the baseball team, asked when another twenty seconds passed.  
Adam’s identical twin brother, Nathan, who was part of the diving team and was dressed as Iron Man, nodded in agreement, before adding in, “they’re both red in the face.”  
Molly, dressed as Cat Woman to her boyfriend Jack’s Batman, and captain of the female gymnasts, passed the twins to get to Angelica and inform her, “Jack’s extremely competitive he won’t stop till he passes out.”  
“Morgan’s the same,” Kendra inputs, having moved over the short distance to the small group when she had noticed the huddle forming around Angelica.  
Angelica nods at the information, using the microphone once again, “Okay were going to have you guys split the check before we end up needing to call an ambulance, so please stop.”  
Jack and Morgan kick themselves out of a handstand at that, both ending up crouching on the floor to get rid of the dizziness. Molly running over to her boyfriend and handing him water, while Kendra did the same with Morgan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I love reading what you guys have to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, please let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> So what did you guys think?


End file.
